Sangre de Rey
by SavageWaiter
Summary: Mi secuela de Rio 2
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, bueno, algunos de ustedes ya lo sabían otros no, la idea es que aquí esta mi nuevo fic, espero que lo disfruten, esta es básicamente una secuela de Rio 2, bueno, sin más que decir aquí se los dejo**

El amazonas, la gran selva que oculta tanto entre sus árboles y vegetación, un lugar no apto para cualquiera, sin embargo, dentro de todos los que viven en el amazonas un clan de aves sobresale por su peculiaridad, son los guacamayos spix, y dentro de ese clan hay una familia aún más particular, que vivía ahí desde hace ya algún tiempo, esta familia había venido desde Rio de Janeiro, para descubrir su nuevo hogar.

Un día como cualquier otro empezaba en el territorio de los spix, el sol apenas daba algunos rayos de luz, pero algunas aves ya estaban despiertas.

Perla apenas comenzaba a abrir los ojos, dio un largo bostezo y se tallo los ojos, volteo hacia el lado donde Blu dormía para encontrarse con una sorpresa

-Buenos días bella durmiente- dijo Blu con una sonrisa y el desayuno en el nido (cama)

-Owww Bluuu, hehe muchas gracias galán- dijo Perla besando a Blu

-No es nada linda, por cierto, los chicos ya tienen su desayuno también, así que, qué te parece si te relajas y desayunas

-Bueno, ya que te tomaste la molestia te tomare la palabra, veo que te sobra mucho tiempo, a veces me pregunto si realmente duermes en la noche

-Bueno, uno se acostumbra al horario, además, tu más que nadie sabe que hay días en los que duermo bastante- dijo en tono picaron

-Hehehe, bueno, en ese caso- decía mientras se levantaba- ¿Qué te parece si hoy en la noche nos aseguramos de que duermas bien? -terminó de decir en el mismo tono que Blu

-Mmm, buen plan –dijo mientras la besaba

-Bien, entonces te aseguro que dormirás bien, pero por ahora, debes ir a "trabajar"

-Está bien linda, entonces, nos vemos en la tarde

-Hasta entonces guapo…

Blu se dirigía a lo que él llamaba trabajo, pero siempre se decía que era servicio al clan, básicamente se trataba de hacer cosas por los demás, como recolectar fruta, hacer nidos, inclusive había entrenamientos para las guardias nocturnas, Blu se dedicaba a las primeras dos cosas, pero él también había recibido entrenamiento con la ayuda de Eduardo. La vida de Blu había cambiado bastante, ahora era de los primeros en levantarse y prácticamente un experto sobre la vida en la selva, sus hijos, Carla, Bia y Tiago ya eran adolescentes, así que no necesitaban tantos cuidados, por lo que tenía más tiempo de estar con su esposa, también había mejorado bastante su relación con su suegro, desde que había ayudado a detener a los deforestadores hace ya algún tiempo, le había servido de ayuda no solo con Eduardo, sino que gran parte del clan estaba en deuda con él, también en los años que había estado en la selva, le habían ayudado a relacionarse con su familia, con Bia aprendió de las plantas medicinales y los depredadores que podía haber en la selva, con Tiago solía explorar la selva e inclusive haciendo travesuras juntos, claro que no tan pesadas como las que Tiago hacía solo, con Carla aprendió a ser más sociable y como hablar con las personas, ya que era muy común que algunas aves lo buscaran para hablar con el sobre lo que había sucedido hace no mucho cuando combatieron junto a los rojos en contra de los humanos y con Perla solía hacer un poco de todo, inclusive juntos habían encontrados lugares secretos donde solían pasar un rato a solas, en otras palabras la vida de Blu no podía ser mejor, inclusive se empezaba a llevar mejor con Roberto

-Hola Blu- dijo Roberto

-Hola Roberto

-¿Ya estás listo?

-Siempre estoy listo –dijo en tono bromista

-Como digas amigo, en fin, Eduardo quiere que busquen comida

-¿De nuevo? Ahora que lo pienso no hay mucha comida por este terreno

-Así es, de hecho la mayor parte de la comida está en el territorio de los rojos

-Oh bueno, al menos tenemos el río, bueno, te veo luego

-Nos vemos

Roberto se fue del lugar para encontrarse con Eduardo, el cual ya tenía unos cuantos años de más

-Bien Eduardo, ya está listo todo

-Bien, ¿qué tal va el entrenamiento?

-Perfecto, estos chicos son jóvenes, muy energéticos

-Hehe, aún recuerdo cuando yo era así, que buenos tiempos

-Oh vamos, no eres taaan viejo- dijo en tono bromista, pero se arrepintió al ver la cara seria de Eduardo- lo siento

-Está bien, después de todo, creo que si estoy algo viejo, siento que… no me queda mucho tiempo…

-De… ¿de qué hablas?

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero

-Eduardo no digas eso, hemos pasado por mucho y sigues aquí

-Sí, pero esto es naturaleza Roberto, tarde o temprano tiene que pasar y lo sabes, creo que eso es a lo que le tienes miedo ¿no?

-…Sí, sin ti aquí, quien sabe que será de nosotros, no me imagino como todo podría cambiar

-Algún día deben cambiar su manera de vivir, de hecho, he estado pensando sobre esto hace ya bastante tiempo, necesito a alguien que lidere al clan cuando yo ya no este

-...Bueno, ¿a quién tienes en mente?

-Bueno, he estado observando a alguien desde hace tiempo, creo que es el indicado s…

-Hola Papá, hola Beto- dijo Perla entrando al árbol

-¡Hija!, Hola

-Hola Perliux

-¿Qué haces aquí hija?

-Bueno, solo quería venir a saludar, estaré con la tía Mimi

-Bien, oye por cierto, ¿Dónde están mis nietos?

-Oh, ya sabes, por ahí con sus amigos, ya no son los niños de antes

-Hehehe, si no mal recuerdo tú eras exactamente como ellos

-Ammm debo irme, nos vemos –dijo Perla saliendo rápidamente

-¿Ves? Aún tienes el toque –dijo Roberto

En otra parte, Blu buscaba comida junto a sus compañeros

-Vaya, esto sí que es pesado, no creí que de verdad faltara tanta comida –dijo Blu aun buscando

-Oh vamos, hemos estado peor –dijo uno de sus amigos

-Tal vez, pero debe de haber una manera más fácil de hacer esto

-Dicen que los rojos tienen una crisis de agua, su parte del río esta infestada de pirañas, como te imaginas no es exactamente fácil para ellos tampoco

-¿Se supone que esto es para animar?

-Claro que no, jamás dije eso, solo quería decirlo- dijo entre risas

 **Mientras…**

Carla, Tiago y Bia se divertían con sus amigos en la cascada, los 3 ya eran casi adultos, aún adolescentes, pero bastante grandes, cada quien seguía con la misma personalidad de siempre, incluso Tiago ya crecido seguía siendo irresponsable y bromista

-Bien chicos, ¿ahora qué? –dijo Carla viendo el panorama

-¡Yo digo que vayamos hasta arriba y nos lancemos! –dijo Tiago entusiasmado

-Yo… wow, creo que estoy de acuerdo con Tiago, se ve divertido

-¡Sí! –dijo victorioso -¿Vamos Carla?

-Seguro, no veo porque no

El trio subió a la parte donde la cascada caía

-Saben, estando aquí, empiezo a dudar un poco…

-Oh vamos Bia, no seas aguafiestas –dijo Tiago

-Si Bia, no creo que haya problema –dijo Carla

-*Suspiro* Esta bien, pero si algo me pasa Tiago, te juro que te arrepentirás

-Relájate, todo está bajo control, bien, las damas primero –dijo Tiago dándoles el paso

-Wow, no lo creo, tú querías venir aquí, así que adelante-dijo Carla empujando a Tiago a la orilla

-Ugh, está bien, lo haré solo para que vean que es seguro, siguen siendo las mismas niñas lloronas

-Tal vez, pero seremos unas niña lloronas con vida –dijo Bia

Tiago estaba a punto de lanzarse, pero antes de hacerlo voló rápidamente detrás de sus hermanas y las empujó

-¡Nos vemos! –dijo al momento de empujarlas

-Ah no, ¡ni lo creas! –dijo Carla rápidamente tomándolo de una de sus patas, llevándolo con ellas

Los tres caían empapándose las plumas, gritaban viendo hacia el vacío hasta que finalmente impactaron contra el agua, dando una gran salpicada, pasaron unos segundos hasta que salieron muy mojados, los tres estaban en silencio

-… ¡SIIIIIII! –gritaron los tres al unísono

-¡Hay que hacerlo otra vez! –decía Bia

-¡Sí! –respondieron sus dos hermanos

Ya era de tarde en el Amazonas, el sol empezaba a ocultarse y todos volvían a sus respectivos nidos, la familia azul estaba reunida, cenaban mientras platicaban sobre su día, ya siendo un poco más de noche, Blu y Perla fueron a "dormir" una vez que se cercioraron de que sus hijos no los veían, se fueron de su árbol a otro, un poco apartado del clan, ese era su lugar secreto

-Hehehe no puedo creer que aún no nos hayan descubierto

-Bueno, tal parece que los chicos aún siguen con la misma inocencia de antes hehe

 **Mientras…**

 **-** Oye, ¿Dónde está papá y mamá? –pregunto Bia

-Ya sabes, se fueron de nuevo –dijo Carla

-Ugh -dijo Tiago

 **De nuevo con la pareja…**

 **-** Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a dormir? –dijo Blu en tono coqueto

-Bien… tengo algunas ideas que podrían funcionar, y si no…-dijo mientras lo abrazaba- podemos seguir intentando toooda la noche –dicho esto Perla empezó a besar a Blu muy apasionadamente, Blu la abrazó y levanto con sus alas, mientras que Perla puso sus patas alrededor de la cintura de Blu, después la recostó y el quedo encima de ella, quedando en una pose provocativa

-Bien, ¿Qué esperas gavilán galán?

-No puedo creer que aún no olvides eso –respondió entre risas, después volvieron a besarse más apasionadamente que la otra vez, Blu empezó a besar su cuello y acariciar su cuerpo, ambos estaban bastante excitados y sabían lo que venía - Perla…

-¿Si?

-Te amo… - dijo para empezar

Esa era la rutina usual de esta peculiar familia, parecía una vida relajada y sin problemas, al menos por ahora...

 **Bien, eso es todo por ahora, algo corto, pero ojalá les haya gustado, estén pendientes por las actualizaciones y dejen review, gracias y hasta la siguiente**


	2. ¿Buenas nuevas?

**Holaaaaa, bueno, veo que muchos entran a la escuela mañana, así que quise actualizar antes de lo habitual y para desearles un buen inicio de clases a quien entre mañana, en fin, aquí esta el capítulo, que lo disfruten**

*Bostezo* Blu apenas empezaba a abrir los ojos y el sol aun no salía, después vio a Perla que estaba recargada en su pecho –"Ahhh, esto es vida, y pensar que en un principio ni siquiera quería venir aquí"

-Bueno días Linda

-¿Blu? ¿Ya es hora? –respondió Perla aun con los ojos cerrados

-No, pero debemos ir al nido antes que despierten los muchachos

-Voy, dame 5 minutos más

-Bien, tomare eso como un "sabes que no me voy a levantar, llévame"- dijo mientras la cargaba cuidadosamente con sus garras y la llevaba hasta su nido

-"Bueno, hay que ir por el desayuno"- pensó Blu mientras salía del nido, en su camino encontró algo de comida, usualmente era de los primeros, así que se le facilitaba encontrar algo, pero últimamente había sido algo más complicado encontrar comida, paso un rato en el que Blu recolectaba el desayuno, el siempre procuraba llevar una doble porción para cada uno de su familia, pero en esta ocasión se encontró a una guacamaya de una edad ya algo avanzada buscando comida también, así que Blu decidió acercarse

-Buenos días señora

-Hola joven, tu… eres amm… ¿Blu? ¿Cierto?

-Así es

-Claro, como se me pudo olvidar, gracias por lo que hiciste hace algunos años

-Oh, no hay de que

-Claro que sí, tú nos salvaste, a nosotros y nuestro hogar

-Bueno, gracias, pero quería preguntarle, ¿busca el desayuno cierto?

-Sí, ya llevo un rato buscando, pero a mis años ya no me es tan fácil

-No diga eso, su pareja debe estar ayudándola ¿cierto?

-Oh no, el… ya no está con nosotros

-Oh, lo lamento

-Descuida

-Oiga, tenga, sé que no es mucho, pero espero que le guste, está fresco –dijo ofreciéndole parte de su porción

-Oh no, no, no, por favor, quédatelo

-No, en serio, no hay problema, por favor

-Muchas gracias, en verdad, eres muy bueno –dijo tomando lo que Blu le había dado

-Descuide, bueno, me tengo que ir, mi familia me espera

-Cuídate chico, gracias –dijo mientras se iba a su nido, así como Blu también volvía, pero lo que no sabía era que Eduardo lo miraba desde un árbol

Blu llegó a su nido y apenas vio a Bia y Perla despiertas

-Buenos días señoritas

-Hola papá

-Hola Blu –dijo Perla guiñándole un ojo, a lo que él solo sonrió

-Ammm, traje el desayuno

-Gracias papá, pero para la próxima deberías de llevar a alguno de nosotros para ayudarte

-Descuida, esto es fácil, pero gracias hija

-Gracias Blu, pero creo que falta

-Sí, de hecho falta lo tuyo papá, siempre traes una porción de lo favorito para cada uno, tú no tienes lo tuyo

-Claro que sí, yo… traje uvas de más –dijo mostrándolas

-¿Y solo vas a comer eso?

-Sí, sabes que no como mucho, además, tengo cosas que hacer y debo salir rápido

-Ah… está bien, pero ¿crees estar aquí para la tarde?

-Oh, seguro, los veo aquí y cenaremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien, Bia, despierta a tus hermanos por favor

-Oh cielos… -dijo mientras iba a las habitaciones de sus hermanos

-Bien, ahora que Bia no está, sé que hiciste algo con tu parte, te conozco, no sabes mentir, dime ¿Qué paso? ¿Te lo quitaron?

-…no, era una señora, grande, no encontraba comida, así que…

-¿Es todo? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

-No lo sé, simplemente no creí que fuera necesario

-Hehehe, ay Blu –dijo mientras se acercaba a el –Por cosas como estas te amo tanto, no importa que tanto hagas, jamás buscas reconocimiento o si quiera le cuentas a alguien –dijo para finalmente besarlo, Blu correspondió el beso mientras la abrazaba, de lo que no se dieron cuenta era que sus hijos ya estaban en la "sala"

-¿En serio? ¿Para esto nos despertaste?- dijo Tiago con ojeras

-Les juro que hace unos segundos no estaban así –dijo Bia

-Ya sabes cómo son –dijo Carla

-Oh, niños emm… -dijo Perla sonrojada

-¿Qué esperan? Vamos a desayunar –dijo rápidamente Blu para librarse de lo que sería un momento incomodo

La familia azul comenzó a desayunar como era habitual, conversaban sobre cualquier cosa, lo que harían en el día y otros asuntos familiares, Blu fue el primero en terminar

-Bueno, los veo en la tarde

-Adiós papá –dijeron los tres jóvenes

-Adiós, cuídate –dijo Perla dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Nos vemos, te amo –dijo al momento de salir, Blu se dirigía a donde siempre se encontraban todos para empezar sus actividades diarias, pero se encontró a Roberto en su camino

-Hola Roberto

-Hola, oye, Eduardo quiere verte

-¿A mí? ¿Para qué?

-Sí, no lo sé, solo me dijo que si te veía te avisara

-Oh, bueno, eso es raro, pero está bien, gracias

-Bien, nos vemos, hay mucho que hacer

Blu se dirigió al árbol de Eduardo un poco preocupado por lo que diría, después de un rato de volar, Blu llego al árbol de Eduardo, era un gran árbol, algo viejo, pero bastante resistente, siendo no solo el nido de sus suegro sino su "oficina" y lugar de reunión en caso de que hubiera algún comunicado o algo por el estilo, era el árbol más grande en el territorio de los spix. Blu entro aun nervioso, no era usual que Eduardo llevara a alguien dentro de su nido, solo a los que tenían cargos importantes como Roberto, se le cruzaron por la mente cosas como que lo regañaría por hacer algo mal o quizá un favor, pero para intentar relajarse se puso a pensar en lo bien que se llevaban él y Eduardo desde que había pasado lo que se conocía como "La batalla de los troncos" que era el día en que la deforestación había cesado gracias a la motivación y liderazgo que Blu había dado. Después de caminar un poco hasta la parte de arriba del nido, Blu llego a lo que sería "el cuarto" de Eduardo

-¿Hola? Eduardo, ¿querías verme?

-Sí Blu, pasa

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno Blu, hay algo muy importante de lo que tengo que hablar contigo

-¿Es algo malo?

-No, al menos no creo, depende de cómo lo tomes –Blu trago saliva al escuchar eso

-Bueno, por supuesto que hablaría de lo que quieras Eduardo, pero realmente creo que debería ayudar a los demás en la recolección -Eduardo alzo una ceja (Sé que las aves no tienen cejas, pero es una expresión) y le dijo

-Está bien Blu, ve, ¿te parece si hablamos después de la cena? Trae a Perla y los niños

-Seguro, aquí estaremos, en cuanto termine los buscare y vendremos, hasta entonces

-Adiós -Blu se retiró más calmado pero a la vez más curioso por la cosa tan importante que Eduardo quería decirle, Blu bajaba para salir del árbol, en el camino se encontró a la tía Mimi

-Hola señora

-Ay Blu, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que solo me llames Mimi?

-Lo siento señ… Mimi –respondió entre risas

-Hehehe, nos vemos Blu, salúdame a todos- Mimi siguió subiendo hasta donde estaba Eduardo

-Bien, ¿Qué tal salieron las cosas?

-Bueno, no le dije nada de hecho, pero lo hare hoy, terminando de cenar

-Debo decir que estoy muy feliz de que todo entre ustedes dos ya esté resuelto, pero sobre esto, ¿estás seguro?

-Claro que lo estoy, ahora más que nunca, jamás creí que haría esto, pero después de todo este tiempo, estoy convencido

-¿Y qué tal si él no quiere?

-Entonces habría que buscar otra vez, muy rápido, porque siento que no me queda mucho tiempo

-Ya deja de decir eso, no cabe duda de que en verdad estas viejo

-Es en serio Mimi, no había querido decírselo a nadie pero… creo que ya ni siquiera puedo volar –esto dejo un tanto sorprendida a Mimi- ya no soy tan fuerte como antes, se me dificulta hacer algunas cosas, es por eso que debo hacer esto antes de que sea tarde, confió en que el chico aceptara, ya no es el mismo Mimi, ha cambiado, mucho, de hecho… me recuerda a mi cuando era joven, eres la única que sabe de esto, solo a ti te he confiado esto, cuando yo falte, quiero que ayudes a Blu cuando tenga dificultades, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro que sí, sabes que puedes confiar en mí

-Gracias Mimi, a pesar de todo lo que hice, siempre me apoyaste, gracias

-No te empieces a poner de sentimental, podrías llorar –dijo como broma Mimi

Ya pasado el día, empezaba a atardecer, y el tiempo de recolectar había terminado, así que las aves empezaban a volver a casa, ese día, Blu particularmente trato de apurarse para poder prepararse

-Oye Blu, ¿Por qué la prisa? –dijo Dony, uno de los más grandes amigos de Blu y Roberto

-Tengo que ir con Eduardo para la cena y no quiero llegar sucio

-¿Tu? ¿Con Eduardo?

-Lo sé, pensé lo mismo, de hecho aún no tengo idea de lo que quiere decirme

-Uuuuy, parece que alguien está en problemas hehehe

-Oh si, gracias por el apoyo

-No hay de que amigo, cuando quieras –dijo Dony entre risas- nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana –Blu se alejó volando rápido pero discreto (como la caminata rápida) en su camino se encontró con Tiago

-Hijo

-Oh, hola pa, amm, ¿Qué haces por aquí? –dijo un tanto nervioso

-…Ok, sé que hiciste algo pero no tenemos tiempo para eso, ¿Dónde está tu madre y tus hermanas?

-Están en el nido, ya sabes, cosas de chicas

-Uh, bueno, arréglate, vamos a cenar con el abuelo, vamos al nido

-¿Qué no la comida con el abuelo es los fines de semana?

-Sí, pero quiere charlar, no sé de qué, la idea es que quiere que vayamos todos

-Bueno, eso sí es raro

-Hey, ¿te parece una carrera al nido?

-Ha, ¿contra ti? Adelante

-Oh, ¿crees que puedes ganarme chiquitin?

-Solo digamos que cuando llegues al nido estaré viejo

-Bien, entonces –dijo mientras los dos se ponían al mismo nivel- ¡ensusmarcaslistosfuera! –dijo Blu rápidamente sin dar tiempos, cosa que distrajo a Tiago

-¿Qué? ¡Oye eso es trampa! –dijo mientras salió volando a toda velocidad, Blu ya le llevaba gran ventaja, Blu ya era tan buen volador que incluso podía volar mirando hacia atrás, por desgracia para Tiago una guacamaya de más o menos su edad se cruzó repentinamente en su camino, Tiago intento detenerse, pero ya era tarde, no se golpearon, pero terminaron juntando sus picos, Tiago rápidamente se aparto

-Uuuuuughhhh, ¡no puede ser! –dijo Tiago mientras la chica estaba perpleja, Blu había visto toda la escena y estaba muerto de la risa, pero siguió avanzando, hasta que por fin llegaron a su nido, Blu aún seguía riendo sin control, después de un rato, llego Tiago más cansado que Blu

-Y bien hahaha, ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer beso? Hahahahaha

-Ni se te ocurra decirles a mis hermanas –dijo Tiago seriamente

-Hahaha, descuida, no lo hare, solo les diré como te vencí en una simple carrera, aun tienes que aprender chico

-Sí, le diré a mamá que hiciste trampa

-Adelante, ahora mismo debe estar muy contenta conmigo –dijo Blu sin pensar

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Emm… porque… le lleve el desayuno –dijo Blu un tanto nervioso

-Ammm ok, te creeré solo porque no quiero saber más de eso -Ambos entraron al nido buscando a las chicas hasta que las encontraron en la "sala"

-Hola chicos, llegan temprano –dijo Perla

-Sí, de hecho tenemos que arreglarnos, iremos a comer con el abuelo –respondió Blu

-¿Hoy? –dijo Carla

-Lo sé, yo dije lo mismo –dijo Tiago

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Bia

-Bueno, a decir verdad no lo sé, pero me dijo que nos veríamos hoy, así que prepárense, yo debo ducharme –dicho esto Blu salió hacia un estanque donde se duchaban, paso un rato y cuando había terminado regreso al nido para encontrar a todos listos, en seguida salieron del nido y se dirigieron con Eduardo la familia volaba junta, pero Perla y Blu se quedaron un poco atrás a una distancia de sus hijos, ya que Perla estaba extrañada de una invitación tan repentina

-Blu, ¿de verdad no sabes porque quiere vernos? Esto se me hace algo extraño

-Bueno, me dijo que quería decirme algo, no me dijo exactamente sobre qué, pero parecía que era algo muy importante

-Espero que no sea algo malo

-No sé, no creo, no he hecho nada particularmente extraordinario en estos días –La familia siguió volando hasta que llegaron al nido de Eduardo, entraron y subieron donde Eduardo ya los estaba esperando

-¡Perla, niños! Hola ¿Cómo están?

-Hola papá –dijo Perla abrazándolo

-¡Abuelo! –dijeron los 3 mientras también lo abrazaban

-Hehe, no tan duro, su abuelo ya no es tan fuerte como antes

-Hola Eduardo

-Hola Blu –dijo Eduardo dándole un ligero abrazo, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Blu -Bien, ¿Qué les parece si cenamos? –dijo mientras señalaba una fruta que estaba en círculo cerca de lo que sería un comedor, comieron mientras platicaban de cómo les iba, al terminar todos de comer, Eduardo se levantó y preguntó a Blu y Perla si podían hablar en privado, esto los extraño un poco, así que le pidieron a los chicos que los esperaran abajo, una vez que se habían ido, Eduardo dijo

-Bueno, ya debes de saber esto Perla, pero le quiero decir algo a Blu

-Sí, desde que llego al nido me lo dijo y hemos estado pensado en eso, ¿de qué se trata papá?

-*Suspiro*Perla… debes darte cuenta que yo ya estoy viejo, y…creo que no me queda mucho tiempo

-Papá, no digas eso, tu siempre has aguantado –dijo cortando a Eduardo como si no quisiera hablar de eso

-Lo siento Perla, pero esa es la cruda realidad, sé que es difícil de asimilar, yo pase por lo mismo cuando mi padre murió, pero ese es el orden natural de la vida y nos guste o no tenemos que aceptarlo, la idea es que, cuando yo ya no este, alguien deberá asegurarse de que el clan este bien, quiero irme sabiendo que están en buenas manos

-Papá yo… no comprendo, ¿de qué hablas?

-Veras, cuando mi padre murió el me dejo a cargo el clan, yo sabía que cuando estuviera viejo tendría que pasar a tus manos, siendo que eres mi única hija, pero aún recuerdo como cuando eras niña te negabas a ese puesto, e inclusive ahora lo haces ¿no es cierto?

-…Sí, pero papá, si me lo pides lo haré, haré mi mejor esfuerzo y…

-No Perla, ahora comprendo que si no querías esa carga nunca debí forzarte a tenerla, por eso, es que quiero pedírselo a alguien más –dijo mientras volteaba- A ti Blu…

 **Bien, eso es todo, se que algunos ya deben de haber visto venir esto, y a quienes no, espero haberlos sorprendido, bueno, sin más eso es todo y a quienes entren mañana mucha suerte. Si te gusto dale pulgar arriba y suscribete para ver más trabajos así BI**


	3. Decisiones

**Actualización sorpresa, no hay mucho que decir por ahora, así que sin más espero que les guste**

-Espera, ¿Qué? –dijo Blu muy confundido

-¿Blu? –dijo Perla en el mismo estado que Blu

-Sí Blu, quiero pedirte que tú seas el líder del clan

-P… pero yo… yo no sé nada de esto, no sabría organizar yo sería pésimo en esto, no tengo el perfil de un líder, yo…

-Claro que si lo tienes Blu, te preocupas por los demás antes que por ti, eres responsable y honesto, para mi es más que suficiente

-Vamos Eduardo, no es lo mismo, ¿Por qué no se lo das a Roberto o alguien más?

-De hecho, ese era el plan, antes de que ustedes llegaran Roberto siempre fue mi primera opción, inclusive desde que ustedes llegaron, aún tenía la idea de que el fuera mi sucesor, pero después de un tiempo, me di cuenta que tenía ciertas actitudes que le hubieran afectado

-Bien, ¿pero porque yo? Hay muchas buenas aves aquí, todas y cada una de ellas con las mismas cualidades que dijiste de mí

-Lo sé, pero tú, el día de la batalla de los troncos me sorprendiste Blu, vi en ti un liderazgo como jamás lo había visto, protegiste nuestro hogar, incluso te ibas a sacrificar por nosotros Blu, jamás creí que podrías hacer eso, y desde ese día te estuve observando, y ahora estoy seguro de que tú eres el indicado para esto

Tanto Blu como Perla estaban en silencio y no cabían en lo que Eduardo les estaba diciendo

-Mira Blu, sé que es difícil de asimilar, pero eres listo, te preocupas por los demás, lo único que te hace falta es confianza en ti mismo, una vez que aceptes eso, cuando estés en el cargo veras que realmente naciste para esto, no te voy a obligar a aceptar, pero por favor, te pido que lo pienses bien, sin ti, estoy sin candidatos

-Yo… lo pensaré –dijo sin más- gracias por la cena –dijo para finalmente salir rápidamente de ahí

-*Suspiro

-Papá… no lo entiendo, Blu…

-No es el tipo de sujeto que verías como líder, lo sé, pero créeme, lo veo en él, muy en lo profundo, pero ahí está, ¿Recuerdas la batalla de los troncos? ¿O cuando me platicaste que salvo a todas esas aves del avión?

-…-Perla lo pensó por un momento, Eduardo tenía razón, cuando las cosas se ponían serias Blu solía tomar el control y encargarse de guiar a los demás para salir de la situación, además, el haber sido mascota por 15 años le había servido para ser más inteligente y a no tener un instinto tan salvaje, así mismo también había aprendido sobre la vida en la selva, dando un balance perfecto entre ambos mundos- Tal vez… tal vez tengas razón…

-Mira hija, llevo en esto mucho tiempo, y estoy seguro de que Blu lo logrará, pero siempre ha necesitado apoyo de alguien, creo que ahora sería un muy buen momento para que platiques con el sobre esto, yo solo quiero dejar a alguien mejor que yo a cargo del clan, y el parece ser el indicado

-Descuida papá, hablare con él

-Gracias hija, pero recuerda no obligarlo, no quiero que lo haga si no quiere

Perla se despidió y salió del nido de su padre, no le sorprendió ver que sus hijos tampoco estuvieran ahí, fue volando hasta su nido donde encontró a Carla que iba a dormir

-Hola mamá, te tardaste con el abuelo, y ¿Por qué papá está actuando tan extraño? ¿El abuelo lo regaño?

-No exactamente… emm ¿en dónde está?

-Salió, no sé exactamente a donde

-Ay no…

-¿Está todo bien mamá? –dijo Carla empezando a preocuparse

-Ahh, sí, claro hija, solo que tenemos que hablar de algo, no te preocupes, ve a dormir-dijo Perla saliendo de nuevo dejando a Carla un tanto dudosa- "Vamos Perla, piensa, conoces a Blu mejor que nadie, ¿Dónde se mete cuando tiene que pensar?...Claro"- Pensaba Perla mientras cambiaba su ruta hacia un lugar donde Blu y Perla solían pasar el rato, era un estanque que no estaba muy lejos del nido, con agua muy cristalina y que en las noches reflejaba las estrellas y la luna, alrededor de él, había varias flores de varios colores e incluso luciérnagas, un gran lugar del que solo Blu y Perla sabían. Cuando Perla llegó, lo vio sentado a la orilla.

Blu estaba viendo su reflejo en el agua mientras miles de pensamientos le recorrían la cabeza –"¿Yo? ¿Líder? Vaya que esas palabras no van juntas, no sé cómo Eduardo pudo pensar que yo podría liderar a toda la tribu. Digo, ¿de tantas aves en todo el Amazonas tenía que pedírmelo a mí? Roberto, Dony, tanto de que elegir y tenía que ser yo… ¿Qué rayos vio en mí?" –De pronto Blu fue interrumpido por un aleteo, volteo para ver a Perla que aterrizo y se sentó a su lado

-Bueno, eso sí que fue inesperado ¿eh?

-Más que eso, fue… *suspiro*

-Blu… yo sé que no te esperabas esto, pero te pido por favor que te pongas en los zapatos de mi papá, él se preocupa por la tribu y necesita de tu ayuda

-Claro que lo hago Perla, es por eso que estoy tan preocupado, si me pide ayuda a mí, siento que voy a defraudarlo, y peor aún, a todo el clan

-Blu… desde que te conocí, siempre vi en ti a alguien listo, amable, que se preocupaba por los demás e intentaba ayudarlos a como dé lugar, solo que siempre fuiste tímido, pero cuando había peligro, de alguna manera solía ver a alguien totalmente diferente, muy dentro de ti un rey se esconde, te lo puedo asegurar, y cuando sea el momento, estoy segura que lo dejaras salir, y no importa lo que pase, yo siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte así como tú lo hiciste por mi alguna vez

-Gracias Perla, de verdad, no creí que me veías así

-No solo yo Blu, mi papá piensa lo mismo, aunque no lo demuestre- dijo dejando sin palabras a Blu -No te obligo a hacer nada, tan solo quiero que lo pienses bien, y que confió en ti, pero es más importante que tu confíes en ti -Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos un rato hasta que Blu la abrazo repentinamente, ella correspondió el abrazo sin dudarlo

-Hey, ahora debemos hablar de ti

-¿De qué hablas? –dijo fingiendo que no sabía a lo que se refería

-De esto, tu padre…

-*Suspiro* ¿Soy tan obvia?

-No, para nada, pero te conozco Perla, se cuándo algo te molesta

-Bueno, creo que… es un golpe muy duro, escuchar a tu padre decir algo así, tengo… miedo de perderlo de nuevo, sé que tarde o temprano iba a llegar este momento, pero después de tanto tiempo creyendo que estaba muerto, reencontrarlo vivo cuando no tenías esperanzas… es difícil volver a pasar por eso, quisiera… haber pasado más tiempo con él, pero, no fue así

-De verdad lo lamento, quisiera poder decir algo, pero no sé que

-No te preocupes, lo que necesitaba era alguien quien me escuchara

-Yo también, gracias Perla

-Ven Blu, vamos a casa –dijo tomándolo de una de sus alas para volar juntos hasta su nido

Al día siguiente Blu como de costumbre se despertó temprano, pero por un momento prefirió quedarse en el nido, mientras volteo a ver a Perla quien aún estaba durmiendo, el simplemente se quedó allí admirando su belleza y lo afortunado que era de estar a su lado, mientras acaricio su cara suavemente y la beso en la frente, después se levantó y como de costumbre fue por el desayuno, varios pensamientos se le cruzaban, tanto positivos como negativos, se podía notar que estaba muy distraído e incluso un tanto deprimido, se detuvo un momento arriba de la cascada donde por un momento observo como el sol empezaba a salir y fijo su mirada en la tribu que en su mayoría aun dormía –"No los decepcionaré" –pensó mientras tomo lo que había recolectado y regreso a su nido. Cuando llego vio a Perla apenas despertando, Blu dejo la fruta en su "sala" y fue rápidamente con Perla y la beso profundamente, Perla se sorprendió por lo espontaneo que fue el beso, pero lo disfruto y lo devolvió

-Hehehe, wow, ¿y eso porque fue?

-Lo haré Perla, le diré a tu padre que tomaré el cargo

Por otra parte en el nido de Eduardo, Mimi hacía sus ya comunes visitas debido a que estaba preocupada por el estado de salud en que se pudiera encontrar Eduardo, cuando ella llego Eduardo estaba parado en frente de un hueco (ventana) observando como las aves empezaban su día, Eduardo escucho a Mimi entrar a su nido

-Es maravilloso ¿no? Todas estas aves viviendo tan tranquilos, ayudándose, sin la preocupación de una guerra o alguna cosa peor

-Sí, vaya que lo es ¿Ya se lo dijiste?

-Sí, anoche, creo que lo tomo bastante bien, por un momento creí que se desmayaría o algo así

-¿Y te dijo que si o…?

-No respondió, dijo que debía pensarlo, está bien, esas decisiones no son nada fáciles, solo espero que acepte, no quiero dejar a toda esta gente sin alguien que los guie

-Descuida, estoy segura de que Blu hará lo correcto, por cierto, ¿Cuándo le dirás de tu decisión a Roberto?

-Hoy mismo, solo espero que no se enoje o algo

-Bueno, Roberto tiene carácter muy fuerte, intenta decírselo de una manera sutil, ya sabes que él te ha seguido y obedecido sin quejarse ni una sola vez toda la vida, estará muy decepcionado al saber tu decisión

-Lo sé, pero él no es el indicado para hacer esto, simplemente lo sé, le tiene mucho recelo a los rojos aun después de lo que hicieron por nosotros y a veces toma decisiones muy bruscas, lo conozco mejor que nadie, le irá mejor siendo un ciudadano que en un cargo tan alto

-Bien, tu sabes lo que haces Eduardo, solo espero que no lo tome tan mal

Ya siendo un poco más tarde, Roberto hacía sus labores normales como de costumbre, hasta que un mensajero le dijo que Eduardo quería hablar con él, Roberto fue rápidamente con Eduardo

-Eduardo, dime, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Ven Roberto, debo platicar contigo sobre algo

-Bien… soy todo oídos

-Bueno, como recordaras hace poco te dije algo sobre a quién le iba a dejar el cargo de la tribu

-Sí, estabas buscando candidatos, alguien con el toque de liderazgo y disciplina –empezó a decir Roberto un tanto emocionado mientras que para Eduardo se le hacía cada vez más difícil seguir con lo que le iba a decir

-Exactamente y bueno, al fin lo encontré, ahora solo falta que el acepte

-Aja... –dijo Roberto creyendo que se trataba de él

-Blu, a el quiero elegir como sustituto

-… ¿Qué? Dices… Blu… ¿Blu? Eduardo creo que este confundido –dijo notándose ya algo alterado

-Roberto… yo sé que esperabas que yo te eligiera a ti, pero…

-¿Qué Eduardo? ¿Me vas a decir que por una sola vez que nos ayudó ya lo amas como a tu hijo? ¿Después de tantos años a tu lado sin quejarme ni una sola vez de todas las cosas que me ordenabas? ¿Qué mi esfuerzo no vale nada? ¿Eh?

-Roberto por favor, sabes que no es así, pero en ti veo a alguien simple, te lo aseguro, ser el líder no es fácil, debes pensar bien las cosas y muchos dependen de ti, es algo que no sería adecuado para ti

-¡Oh, ósea que no soy lo suficientemente bueno, ya veo, bueno, puedo demostrarte lo que quieras cuando quieras! –dijo mientras volteaba una "mesa" ya totalmente enojado

-Roberto… -Eduardo trato de evitar que se fuera, pero Roberto estaba totalmente furioso, por lo que se fue rápidamente de ahí, parecía que la reacción de Roberto ante la noticia realmente le había afectado, se quedó un momento pensando, deprimido y triste, después de todo Roberto había sido como un hijo para él y sabía que Roberto lo veía como un padre, recorriendo su nido que estaba bastante desordenado por lo que había hecho Roberto, caminaba lentamente viendo todo a su alrededor aun si poder sacarse de la cabeza ese momento en el que vio a Roberto a los ojos diciéndole que iba a elegir a alguien más, aunque a Eduardo le doliera, sabía que Roberto fácilmente podría cambiar su forma de ser por tener el control de la tribu, además de que no estaba preparado para cargar con todo ese peso, básicamente Eduardo quería un mejor futuro para Roberto aunque él no lo aceptara , de la nada, Eduardo empezó a tener dificultades para respirar, suspiraba muy profundo y llevo una de sus alas a su corazón, se recargo en lo que podía para intentar sostenerse pero no pudo más y repentinamente cayó al suelo con una gran dolencia en su corazón

Poco tiempo después Blu volaba junto a Perla para decirle a Eduardo que se había decidido a aceptar el cargo, Perla estaba muy contenta de ver a Blu finalmente tomando las decisiones más en serio y estar tan determinado, ambos llegaron a la entrada del nido y entraron

-¿Eduardo?

-¿Papá? Papá,-dijo mientras subía- estamos dentro, venimos a decirte que… ¡Papá! – dijo muy alterada al ver todo tan desordenado y a Eduardo en el piso- ¡Papá, papi por favor responde, por favor!

-Ay no, ¡Eduardo! Volveré pronto –dijo Blu saliendo rápidamente del nido buscando ayuda

-Papá, papá por favor, no

-Hij…hija

-Aquí estoy papá, resiste, ya vienen, por favor aguanta

Mientras Blu volaba lo más rápido que podía buscando al "curandero" de la aldea en el camino, encontró a Mimi

-¡Mimi!

-¿Qué pasa Blu? Tranquilízate

-No, no entiendes, es Eduardo, está muy mal

-¿Eduardo? ¡¿Qué le pasó?!

-Perla esta allá, ve, yo buscare ayuda –sin pensarlo dos veces Mimi dejo lo que hacía y fue directamente con Perla, Blu volaba lo más rápido que podía, hasta que llego donde el medico del clan y le dijo lo que estaba pasando, el tomo lo que creyó necesario y ambos salieron rápidamente de ahí. Cuando llegaron vieron a Perla y Mimi recostándolo en su nido, el curandero se puso a revisarlo y hacer su trabajo mientras que Perla lloraba bastante, abrazaba fuertemente a Blu y el intentaba consolarla, pero se notaba que estaba muy triste, así mismo Mimi estaba preocupada, después de un rato la noticia de que Eduardo estaba grave se esparció por todo el clan, llegando a los oídos de sus nietos

Roberto estaba volando por la selva, un tanto alejado del clan intentando desquitar su ira, golpeaba nueces (como si fuera saco de box) "No puedo creerlo, después de tanto simplemente decidió escoger a alguien que apenas conoce, apuesto a que Blu no duraría ni un día en el cargo, ¿busca lo mejor para mí? Si claro, no puedo creer como fui tan tonto, todo este tiempo solo fui su mozo y yo lo acepte simplemente porque sí"- Pensamientos así rondaban la cabeza de Roberto mientras que cada vez golpeaba más fuerte, escucho que un aleteo se acercaba a él, era Dony, que se veía un tanto preocupado

-Vete Don, ahora no

-Roberto, no entiendes, esto es algo muy importante, es sobre Eduardo

-Pff, precisamente de él es de quién no quiero saber nada

-Roberto, está muy mal, parece que es del corazón –Esto último hizo que Roberto quedara completamente shockeado por la noticia y dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo salió volando hacia el nido de Eduardo "Ay no, ay no, ay no" –pensaba mientras volaba a todo lo que podía, cuando finalmente llego entro rápidamente, había una multitud de aves afuera solo esperando noticias del estado en que se encontraba Eduardo, cuando Roberto finalmente llego donde Eduardo vio a la familia azul y Mimi alrededor de lo que sería la "cama" de Eduardo, Perla aun soltaba unas lágrimas y Blu la abrazaba, el medico estaba un poco alejado aun haciendo algunas mezclas con diferentes plantas, Eduardo por su parte estaba recostado, se notaba muy débil pero estando consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, al parecer el medico había logrado clamar el dolor, Roberto se acercó lentamente, algo temeroso, vio de reojo a la familia, llego a estar alado de Blu, Roberto lo vio con una mirada de enojo, pero rápidamente se desvió hacia Eduardo

-¿Eduardo?

-Roberto…

-Eduardo, lo siento, no debí comportarme así, es tu decisión y…

-Roberto, estabas en todo tu derecho de actuar así, lo lamento, sé que esperabas más de mí, siempre estuviste cuando te necesite, siempre te he tenido confianza

-Gracias a ti, por hacerme lo que soy hoy- dijo finalmente derramando unas lágrimas

Paso el rato hasta que llego la noche, Roberto estaba afuera del árbol hasta que llego Dony

-¿Cómo está? –pregunto Dony

-El curandero dice que… está muy débil y que –dijo empezando a brotar algunas lágrimas- no sabe si aguantara

-Lo lamento mucho amigo, todos estamos preocupados

-Lo sé, gracias Don, desde que era pequeño Eduardo me crio como su hijo, y yo lo veía como un padre, alguien a quien respetar, alguien a quien seguir, parecía tan invencible y de repente verlo tan vulnerable es… -termino tapándose la cara, al ver esto, Don se acercó y puso su ala sobre el hombro de Roberto –Gracias Don, de verdad, has sido como un hermano para mí

Mientras, dentro del árbol Blu estaba alado de Eduardo

-Bien Blu, estoy alegre de saber que la tribu quedara en buenas manos, lamento mucho como te trate cuando llegaste, quien imaginaria que estaríamos aquí hablando de esto ¿eh?

-Sí, y descuida, no hay porque disculparse, al contrario, debo agradecerte, de no haber sido por ti no habría podido aguantar la vida aquí

-…Confió en ti Blu, y debes confiar en ti, no cometas mis errores, yo sé que tú eres mejor que yo, sigue siendo como eres, deja salir a esa ave tan valiente que he visto tan pocas veces, ahora es cuando necesitas ser más, así como tu cuidaste de mi hija, confió en que la seguirás cuidando y cuidaras así del clan… Perla…

-¿Sí papá? –dijo Perla aun con lágrimas mientras que Blu se apartaba un poco

-Hasta esto llegamos ¿eh? Como quisiera haber podido estar contigo toda tu infancia, pero créeme que día a día pensaba en ti

-Yo también papi, jamás olvide tu voz, y como solías calmarme en las noches, durante un tiempo, eso me ayudo a sobrevivir

-Siempre tuviste el rostro de tu madre, perdóname por todo lo que hice cuando llegaron, ahora sé que estaba mal

-No, no, no, jamás me enojaría contigo

-Ven aquí –dijo mientras la abrazaba, Perla no pudo más y comenzó a llorar

-Niños, vengan con el abuelo –dijo Perla limpiándose las lagrimas

-Niños, me temo que muy pronto ya no voy a estar con ustedes –Los tres hermanos estaban con la cabizbajos, sorpresivamente Tiago era el que más estaba derramando lagrimas

-Hey, no estén tristes, acérquense -dijo mientras los tres obedecían- miren, le deje una tarea muy importante a su papá, así que quiero que lo cuiden mucho, lo apoyen y sobre todo recuerden siempre- decía mientras lo miraba a distancia mientras que el charlaba con Perla- que su padre es el mejor guacamayo que conocí en mi vida… ¿De acuerdo? –Aunque los tres estaban algo confundidos por esas palabras (Ya que ellos aún no sabían que su padre iba a heredar el liderazgo) no tuvieron tiempo para cuestionar a que se refería con eso y al mismo tiempo los tres lo abrazaron

-Bien, vayan con sus padres

-Niños, hora de ir a dormir, ustedes se quedaran abajo- dijo Perla intentando sonar tranquila, los tres se despidieron de su abuelo y fueron a dormir, mientras que Perla se quedó en el lecho de su padre tomándolo del ala mientras que Blu también estaba cerca sentado

-Voy a dormir, no se preocupen por mí –ambos se miraron en el momento y por la simple mirada quedaron de acuerdo

-Nos quedaremos aquí por si necesitas algo papá, descansa

-Descansa hija, te amo

-Y yo a ti papá

Eduardo se preparaba para dormir no sin antes ver a Blu y dar una ligera sonrisa –Descansen

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, dejen su reseña diciendo lo que les gustó o no, en fin, gracias por leer, hasta la próxima**


	4. Cambios

**Capítulo 4, que lo disfruten**

El día apenas comenzaba, pero no era un día como cualquier otro, raramente no había sol en el Amazonas, pero ese día particularmente amaneció muy nublado, no había rastros del sol, solo nubes bastante negras, mientras, afuera del árbol de Eduardo unas cuantas aves se había pasado la noche afuera para tener más noticias de su líder, otras habían ido a sus nidos pero seguían consternados por el estado actual de Eduardo. Dentro, Perla apenas empezaba a despertar, Blu aún seguía dormido por haberse desvelado la noche anterior, Perla se había quedado dormida sentada reposando su cabeza y brazos sobre la cama de su padre, cuando despertó, noto algo, tal parecía que Eduardo no respiraba

-P… ¿papá? –dijo con la voz cortada y moviéndolo un poco, pero no hubo respuesta - ¿Papi? Papá por favor despierta… -dijo moviéndolo nuevamente, pero el ala de Eduardo cayó sin fuerza, Perla sabía lo que sucedía aunque no quería aceptarlo –No papá por favor no –Blu se levantó al escuchar a Perla, el vio la escena y de inmediato supo que Eduardo había muerto -¡Papá! ¡Noooo! –Perla lloraba y abrazaba el cuerpo de su padre, Blu no le quedó más que ver la triste escena e ir para intentar consolar a Perla abrazándola. Abajo del nido, donde dormían Mimi y los chicos, empezaron a escuchar los gritos que venían de arriba, ellos se asustaron por un momento, Mimi se imaginó lo que había pasado, con la voz cortada, les dijo –Q…quédense aquí… - después subió rápidamente para ver lo que ella ya sospechaba, Perla volteo a verla y con la mirada se dijeron todo, Mimi soltó algunas lágrimas, y fue con Perla a abrazarla, por fuera del nido, Roberto ya estaba despierto, pero logro escuchar unos sollozos desde dentro, asustado, entro al árbol y vio a los chicos asustados y confundidos

-Niños, ¿Qué sucede? –dijo Roberto un tanto temeroso de la respuesta que le fueran a dar

-No lo sabemos, pero… es algo malo, mamá está llorando

-Ay no… -dijo Roberto subiendo las escaleras, se quería preparar pero no podía enfocarse, al llegar arriba, vio como Perla y Mimi lloraban mientras que Blu también tenía un semblante triste, todos entraban frente al lecho de Eduardo, esto fue más que suficiente para que Roberto entendiera, el simplemente se cubrió el rostro con sus alas como queriendo asimilar las cosas, por otro lado los chicos estaban abajo, hasta que Tiago empezó a subir

-Tiago, ¿Qué haces? Nos dijeron que no subiéramos –dijo Carla

-*suspiro* Todos sabemos lo que está pasando ¿no? –respondió con la voz cortada y lagrimeando, dicho esto, los tres subieron y vieron la escena, Perla seguía llorando, Tiago se acercó, se notaba que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas lo más que podía, llego al lado de su mamá y vio a su abuelo, después, no se contuvo más y abrazo a Perla, Bia y Carla hicieron lo mismo

Ya más tarde, la noticia se había esparcido por toda la tribu, el día seguía nublado, todos tenían semblante triste, Eduardo había sido un líder muy querido y estimado, por eso mismo, todos asistieron a su "entierro"

Estaban todos en un lugar muy tranquilo, no muy alejado de la tribu, un pequeño espacio con un pasto muy verde, el cuerpo de Eduardo estaba envuelto en hojas con pequeños adornos de flores y una de sus plumas sobre en la parte de arriba, había un hoyo en el suelo, ahí fue donde metieron el cuerpo de Eduardo mientras que lo sepultaban, toda la tribu estaba reunida ahí, sin duda era un lugar muy precioso, pero ese día no ayudaba, el ambiente se sentía pesado, unos lamentaban la pérdida de su líder, otros se preguntaban que les esperaba ahora que Eduardo no estaba, los más allegados a Eduardo solo lamentaban haber perdido a alguien que veían no solo como su líder, sino como alguien de la familia, alguien a quien acudir cuando tenían problemas, Perla particularmente lamentaba la pérdida de su padre. Cuando finalmente terminaron de sepultaron, algunos se quedaron un rato, otros un poco más y al final solo quedaba la familia de Eduardo, todos estaban en silencio, no sabían que decir, la tristeza se sentía en el aire, eventualmente Mimi, Roberto y sus hijos se fueron, dejando a Blu con Perla

-Yo… no tengo idea de cómo te debes sentir, debe ser terrible, si… si quieres un momento a solas, lo entiendo

-Sí, eso sería bueno… gracias Blu

-Te veré en el nido

Perla se quedó ahí un rato, recordando los momento que había pasado con su padre, desde niña, cuando se separaron y cuando se reencontraron –"Si tal solo hubiera podido estar más tiempo contigo, debí de aprovechar más todos esos momentos que estuve contigo, y ahora que no estas…"- pensaba Perla que aún tenía los ojos llorosos, de pronto comenzó a llover, aunque a ella parecía no importarle, solo se quedó ahí enfrente de la tumba de su padre sintiendo las gotas cayendo mojando sus plumas, perdida en sus pensamientos, pero de pronto se vieron cortados cuando ya no sintió la lluvia, era Blu que la cubría con unas hojas

-Perla, hay que ir a casa- dijo Blu viéndola a los ojos, ella simplemente lo abrazó

-Tienes razón, vamos… -dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

Ambos volaron rápidamente al nido evitando pasar por lugares despejados, cuando llegaron ambos el lugar estaba solo ya que sus hijos estaban con su tía

-Bien, llegamos –dijo Blu

-Sí… -Ninguno de los dos hablaba, no sabían cómo hablaren ese momento, era un silencio incomodo, hasta que Perla decidió hablar con Blu –Bueno, creo que ahora todo será muy diferente ¿no?

-Sí, vaya que lo será, a decir verdad no tengo idea de por dónde empezar, pero creo que por ahora hay cosas más importantes de que ocuparse

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A ti por supuesto, ¿a qué más?

-Oh Blu, gracias pero estaré bien en serio, solo debo…

-No Perla, no quiero dejarte con esta carga sola, no puedo ni imaginarme por lo que estás pasando, pero sé que debe de ser terrible, solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que pueda

-Gracias Blu, de verdad lo aprecio, y bueno, creo que tienes razón, aún estoy deprimida, pero a decir verdad no hay nada que hacer, así son las cosas

-Ven aquí –dijo Blu extendiendo las alas, Perla lo volvió a abrazar fuertemente, duraron así un rato, Perla alzo su cara para ver a Blu

-Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es cumplir el último deseo de mi papá

-Bueno, mañana empezaremos con eso, ya es tarde y mañana debemos levantarnos temprano

-Bien pero… ¿los niños?

-Dijeron que se quedarían con la tía Mimi

-Está bien, vamos, mañana hay mucho que hacer-

La mañana apenas comenzaba, el sol empezaba a salir al igual que todas las aves del clan comenzaban a hacer sus labores, aun resintiendo la muerte de su líder, muchos creían que Roberto iba a ser el nuevo líder, las labores siguieron como siempre, a excepción de Blu que fue al nido de Eduardo donde ya lo esperaban Roberto y Mimi

-Hola –dijo Blu llegando

-Hola Blu, que bueno que vienes –dijo Mimi -¿Listo para el gran momento?

-Bueno, no del todo, pero hice una promesa, así que adelante –Se referían a una especie de ceremonia donde Blu saldría, haciendo referencia a que él iba a tomar el cargo, sus hijos estaban abajo junto a todos, a su vez ellos estaban con Perla,

-Oye mamá, ¿dónde está papá?

-Emm, pronto lo verán, no se preocupen

Todos hablaban y estaban ansiosos por saber quién sería el nuevo líder, la mayoría creía que sería Roberto, así que ni siquiera estaban preocupados –"Bien, aquí voy…" –Pensó Blu, para salir lentamente del árbol, al verlo, todos quedaron con la boca abierta, hubo un silencio muerto durante un rato, cosa que no ayudo mucho a Blu para no ponerse nervioso, después se empezaron a escuchar murmullos entre todos, por su parte, sus hijos no lo podían creer y veían incrédulos

-M…mamá…Q… ¿Qué hace papá ahí fuera?

-No queríamos decirles, pero ya lo sabíamos, su abuelo nos lo dijo –La tribu seguía sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo, Blu decidió romper con el silencio para poder irse

-¡Spix azules!… mi nombre es Blu, algunos de ustedes me conocen, algunos otros no, pero Eduardo me pidió que liderara la tribu, y voy a cumplir esa voluntad, hare mi mejor esfuerzo por que todos vivan bien, gracias por estar aquí, pueden seguir con sus labores –dijo mientras entraba al nido –Bien, ¿qué tal?

-Meh, pudo ser peor –dijo Mimi

-Blu, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? –dijo Roberto

-Claro, disculpa Mimi

-¿Qué sucede Roberto?

-Bien, iré al grano, no creo que puedas hacerlo, de verdad, no sé porque Eduardo te eligió, pero dudo de ti

-… -Blu solo tenía una cara de impresionado y a la vez atemorizado

-Pero, Eduardo quiso hacer las cosas así, yo confiaba en Eduardo, así que por favor, no lo decepciones

-…Ok, bueno… no te preocupes, no lo haré

-Bien, por hoy las labores siguen como siempre, sugiero que las dejes así, no hay necesidad de cambiarlas- dijo Roberto

-Oh bueno amm…

-Relájate Blu, todo saldrá bien, ven te mostrare el nido y que es lo que debes hacer -dijo Mimi bajando

-"Bueno, esto será un desastre" -pensaba Roberto

-Bueno Blu, este será tu lugar de trabajo, aquí es donde Eduardo solía planear las cosas

-¿Una oficina?

-¿Una qué?

-Ah, nada, solo divagaba

-Siempre con los nombres raros que le pones a las cosas, en fin, básicamente eso es todo, debes de concentrarte en cómo están las cosas allá afuera, enfócate en cómo hacer mejor las cosas

-Gracias por todo esto Mimi, es bueno saber que hay alguien que sabe cómo hacer esto

-No hay problema, gracias a ti por tomar el puesto Blu, ¡Oh! Por cierto, debes conocer a alguien, quédate aquí, vuelvo enseguida

-Uh, está bien –dijo mientras que Mimi salía rápidamente del nido, Blu se quedó ahí viendo el lugar, intentando acomodarse, luego se sentó en una pequeña roca que Eduardo tenía (Imaginen que tiene forma de silla)- *suspiro* -"Bueno Blu, tu aceptaste, más te vale hacer las cosas bien"

Pasó un rato y Mimi llego aparentemente sola, Blu estaba observando al clan desde la ventana de Eduardo

-Vaya, no tardaste nada

-Lo sé, bien, Blu te presento a… -decía mientras le daba instrucciones de salir- Tifany, ella solía ayudar a Eduardo a cubrir más terreno observando de cerca las cosas en toda la tribu

-Mucho gusto –dijo Blu extendiendo el ala

-Igualmente, es bueno al fin conocerlo, he escuchado mucho de usted

-Amm, gracias, solo dime Blu, no te preocupes

-Oh, está bien… Blu

-Bien Blu, creo que ya te dije lo que necesitas saber, así que ahora te toca a ti, si necesitas algo solo llámame

-Lo haré, gracias por todo Mimi

-Bien Blu, ¿qué vamos a hacer? –pregunto Tifany

-Bueno… amm ¿Qué tal esta la reserva de comida?

-No tan bien como quisiera, está a niveles bajos, por ahora tenemos comida para aproximadamente unos 18 días

-¿Dos semanas?

-¿Dos qué?

-Emm nada, vaya, eso no es bueno

-Sí, de hecho esto es lo más bajo que ha llegado la reserva en mucho tiempo

-*Suspiro* Bien, que siga la recolección mientras se me ocurre algo

Así Blu paso el resto del día pensando en lo que hacía falta en el clan, hasta que llego la noche, Perla y sus hijos estaban en el nido

-Mamá, ¿papá va a cenar con nosotros?

-A decir verdad, no lo sé, su padre va a estar muy ocupado

En ese mismo momento Blu llego volando por un hueco del nido

-¡Hola!, lamento llegar tarde, estábamos revisando algunas cosas

-Descuida, de hecho apenas empezábamos, llegaste justo a tiempo –dijo Carla

-Bien, no me perdería la cena con mi familia por nada

-Si… ¿creo que hoy hubo muchas sorpresas no?-dijo Tiago

-Em, bueno, sí… queríamos que fuera una sorpresa

-Yo creo que lo harás bien papá –dijo Bia

-Gracias hija, y descuiden, todo seguirá igual, no se preocupen por nada

Cuando terminaron todos fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir, aunque Perla quería platicar con Blu sobre su primer día

-Y bien… ¿Qué tal?

-Bueno, la verdad hoy no fue la gran cosa, pero me dejo pensando en muchas cosas

-¿Sobre qué?

-Las reservas de comida, estamos muy bajos y la recolección trae muy poco, debo de pensar en algo para mejorar eso

-Ya se ocurrirá algo, pero ahora… hay que dormir –dijo Perla besándolo en la mejilla

-Eso espero

Ambos ya se habían recostado para dormir, pero a Blu seguía rondándole en la cabeza el asunto de la comida, hasta que una idea se le cruzo en la cabeza, al día siguiente hizo su rutina usual y fue al árbol donde vivía Eduardo

-Buenos días Blu –dijo Tifany que ya estaba esperando afuera

-Hola, oye, debemos hacer algo, pero de seguro no te va a gustar…

-Ok… ¿de qué se trata?

-Vamos a ir al territorio de los rojos…

 **Bueno, eso sería todo por ahora, mañana entro a la escuela, seguiré actualizando lo más pronto que pueda, tal vez no como ahora, tal vez sí, quien sabe, sin más por el momento, Hasta la próxima**


	5. Fronteras

**Heeeeeey, sigo vivo, se que deje pasar mucho, pero el tiempo me mata, en fin, gracias por esperar**

-E…espera, ¡¿Qué?! Blu, sé que acabas de empezar y estas nervioso, pero…

-Ya se, ya se, relájate, simplemente creo que es una buena opción… o al menos eso espero, llama a Roberto por favor

-E…está bien Blu, solo espero que sepas lo que haces

-Sí, yo también

Tifany regresó al poco rato con Roberto y otros 3 guacamayos, Roberto no se veía nada feliz

-¡Blu, ¿acaso estás loco?!

-Roberto cálmate, se cómo se ve esto, pero lo hago por el bien de todos, créeme

-Creo que no lo entiendes Blu, ellos son Rojos, **son** nuestros enemigos

- **Eran** nuestros enemigos, desde que vencimos a los humanos no nos han molestado ni nosotros a ellos, si llegamos a un acuerdo no debemos de preocuparnos por la comida ni ellos por el agua

-¿Y luego que eh? Van a entrar cada que se les dé la gana y cuando menos lo esperes ya tendrán más de la mitad de nuestro territorio

-Roberto, si no puedes calmarte creo que realmente deberías quedarte- dijo Blu ya fastidiado, Roberto se quedó callado pero se veía que estaba furioso, así que solo se fue volando

-Blu, por favor, piensa bien esto, solo piensa en como reaccionara la tribu cuando sepa lo que hiciste

-Tifany, hago esto por la tribu

-… ok Blu, confío en ti, vamos –dicho esto, los 5 guacamayos fueron volando, aunque Tifany y los otros no estaban seguros, Blu se veía muy decidido, después de volar un rato, llegaron al límite del territorio, ahí vieron a unos rojos

-Oigan, quiero hablar con Felipe –dijo Blu

-¿Quién eres?

-Díganle que soy Blu

-Ummm, no lo sé, ¿tú que dices? –dijo uno de los rojos

-No veo porque no, hace mucho que no estamos en disputa con ellos

-Bien, ven con nosotros

-"Bien, aquí vamos, espero que esto funcione" –pensaba Blu mientras se dirigían hacia el lugar, después de un rato llegaron a un árbol muy alto, muy parecido al de la tribu azul, y del hueco salió Felipe, al verlo, Tifany y los otros guacamayos se pusieron a la defensiva, pero Blu le hizo señas indicándoles que se tranquilizaran, después de todo, estaban rodeados de rojos, cosa que puso a todos nerviosos

-¿Blu? ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Felipe

-Hola Felipe, bueno, vengo a hablar contigo sobre algo

-Bien, dime

-Bueno, como sabes mi tribu ha tenido problemas encontrando comida, últimamente ha escaseado mucho, y tú, bueno tu parte del lago está infestada por pirañas, así que, veo que ambos tenemos problemas

-Uh, creo que se a lo que va todo esto, Blu, sé que parece una buena idea, pero ambas tribus estuvieron en guerra por mucho tiempo, hacer un trato así tan de repente podría enojar a unos cuantos

-Lo sé, de hecho ya sé quiénes son esos cuantos, pero hace ya algunos años que no hemos tenido problemas, vamos Felipe, este es el Amazonas, es el hogar de todos, ¿de verdad dejaremos que una tradición de estar separados nos afecte así? –Felipe se quedó pensativo, viendo a los de su tribu alrededor- Vamos Felipe, es por ellos – dijo Blu mirando a los rojos

-*Suspiro* Lo pensaré ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto, tomate tu tiempo –dijo Blu dándole indicaciones a Tifany y los demás que se retiraran

-Bueno, eso fue inesperado, no creí que fuera a ser tan accesible –dijo Tifany que volaba junto a Blu

-Te lo digo Tif, las cosas cambian, solo espero que acepte, no podemos seguir sin comida

-¿Tif?

-Oh, emm lo siento, se me salió del pico

-Descuida, aunque suena bien, ¿te importa si lo uso?

-Claro que no, es tu nombre de todos modos hehe

Cuando llegaron a la tribu, Roberto estaba esperando afuera del árbol

-Oh oh – dijo Tifany al ver a Roberto

-*Suspiro* Bien, hay que hablar con el –dijo Blu

-Espera Blu, déjame hablar con él, lo conozco, tal vez pueda tranquilizarlo

-¿Estas segura?

-Descuida, somos amigos desde hace ya varios años

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado –dijo Blu aún indeciso por dejarla ir sola, el solo vio como Roberto y Tifany conversaban a lo lejos, Roberto parecía estar tomando bien las cosas, después de un rato Tifany le hizo señas a Blu de que todo estaba bien, fue hasta donde estaba Roberto y Tifany

-Hola Blu, me gustaría que habláramos un poco sobre lo que hiciste hoy, descuida, ya estoy más tranquilo –dijo Roberto, Blu acepto, aunque aún no estaba completamente confiado, una vez dentro del árbol Roberto volvió a hablar -Bueno… vaya que tomas decisiones drásticas, ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? ¿Cómo reaccionara la tribu?

-Sí, ya me dijeron que hiciera eso varias veces, y sé que al principio no estarán confiados, ni ellos ni nosotros, eso toma tiempo, pero créeme, es lo mejor para ambos

-¿Lo es Blu? ¿Qué te garantiza que en estos momentos no están planeando usar esto como ventaja y dejarnos sin un lugar donde vivir eh?

-Vamos Roberto, no seas paranoico…

-No lo soy, estoy siendo realista, Blu, tal vez en la ciudad cuando eras mascota todos eran amables y honestos, pero esto Blu, esto es la selva, tu mejor que nadie sabe la diferencia, entiende, ya no estás en tu casita

-… Bueno, primero, no soy y nunca fui una mascota, segunda, solo dices esto porque no confías en los rojos, tal vez tengas tus razones, pero ellos nos ayudaron, así que yo confío en ellos, solo me dices esto porque no quieres que las cosas cambien, y eso es tan egoísta que no puedo creer que uses a la tribu para darte argumentos- dicho eso ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, se notaba que Roberto estaba furioso, pero por alguna razón, está vez Blu se veía más imponente, estaba tan seguro de sus palabras que se notaba la confianza que tenía, Roberto un tanto sorprendido por la actitud de Blu, salió del nido dejando solo a Blu, ya era tarde, así que decidió volver a su nido

-Blu, al fin llegas, te tardaste, Mimi me contó lo que paso, ¿todo bien?

-Sí, solo… fue un día pesado y un tanto inusual, creo… creo que acabo de regañar a Roberto

-¿Tu?

-Lo sé, yo tampoco lo creí

-Y ustedes… ¿Están bien?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Digo, ¿hay problemas?

-Pues… apuesto a que falta poco, lo que hice hoy lo enfureció bastante, ¿tienes idea de porque odia tanto a los Rojos?

-Nop, recuerda que me perdí desde muy pequeña, si algo le paso, fue después de que desaparecí, solo ten cuidado ¿ok? Si quieres puedo hablar con él y…

-No, está bien, creo que solo necesita algo de tiempo, y yo debo ser más comprensivo con él

-Descuida, eres de Minnesota, el pueblo más calmado y amable que conozco, seguro encontraras la manera –dijo Perla mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda

-Gracias Linda

-Por cierto, no te preocupes por Rafael, mañana iré a recogerlo

-¿Rafa? Oh cielos, no me digas que ya es verano

-Sip, creo que has perdido la noción del tiempo ¿eh?

-No, es solo que siento que lo acabo de ver ayer, imagínatelo, seis meses sin verlo y ahora vuelve, como pasa el tiempo

-Sí, nuestros hijos ya son jóvenes, es difícil de creer

-Lo sé, en fin, hay que dormir, mañana será un largo día

La pareja fue a dormir, pero en otro lado de la selva Roberto volaba divagando por la tribu, hasta que se dio cuenta que alguien lo seguía, cuando volteo vio a Tifany, por lo que se detuvo en una rama

-Tifany, ¿Qué haces? Ve a tu nido

-No, ambos sabemos que las cosas entre Blu y tú no van bien, debes de hablar de eso

-Lo intento, pero él no me deja, yo solo quiero que todo siga igual, éramos felices con Eduardo, ¿Qué tal si es un desastre? Si ves el panorama completo, estoy ayudando a Blu a pensar con un poco más de cuidado las cosas

-Oh Roberto, te comprendo, a decir verdad también dudo un poco sobre esto, pero hey, de los errores se aprende, si esto falla Blu te tendrá más confianza, y espero que si resulta, tu confíes más en él

-Tal vez, ya veremos

-Por ahora, solo intenta relajarte un poco ¿ok?

-Ok, gracias Tifany, siempre tienes que salvarme hehe

-Haha, no hay porque

-Oye, estaba pensando, ¿te gustaría ir algún día a volar un rato por ahí? o no sé, algo…ya sabes

-Oh, me encantaría Roberto, pero siento que va a haber mucho trabajo por aquí, solo deja que las cosas se calmen y yo te diré

-Claro, no hay problema- dijo Roberto, después se despidieron y fueron a sus nidos, había sido un largo día, por otro lado, Felipe seguía pensando sobre la propuesta de Blu. Al otro día, Perla se levantó temprano para recibir a Rafael, él y su familia viajaban cada seis meses al Amazonas para visitar a Blu y tener unas vacaciones, pero en esta ocasión iban a llevarse una gran sorpresa

-¡Rafa, Eva!

-¡Perla! –dijo la pareja al unísono mientras la abrazaban

-¿Cómo han estado?

-Bien, ya sabes, los niños, Eva… -decía Rafael cuando Eva le dio un zape

-¿Tu cómo estás con Blu, Perla? –dijo Eva

-Muy bien, de hecho hay una gran sorpresa que deben de ver por ustedes mismos

-Oh vaya, bueno ¿Qué estamos esperando? –Dijo Rafael –Niños, vengan y saluden a la tía Perla

Mientras, Blu preparaba para la llegada de Rafael, todo parecía indicar que sería un día tranquilo, hasta que Tifany llegó con noticias desde el borde del territorio de la tribu

-¡Blu, tienes que venir, rápido!

-Hey, tranquilízate, ¿Qué pasa?

-Felipe, quiere verte…

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, algo corto, espero lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden la review y hasta la próxima**


	6. Momentos

**Heeeeeeeeeey, ¡I'm back! ya sé, ya sé, pareciera que estoy muerto, pero tengo muy poco tiempo para escribir, intenté hacerlo lo más largo posible para compensar el tiempo que estuve ausente, en fin, disfrútenlo**

-Oh cielos, rayos, rayos, rayos ¿Cómo está? ¿Enojado, tranquilo, serio…?

-N… no lo sé, se ve normal

-Bien amm… ¿Cómo se ve normal?

-Ok, ok, ok hay que tranquilizarnos, solo ve Blu, sea lo que sea que te quiera decir debe estar relacionado con la oferta que le hiciste

-*Suspiro* De acuerdo, vamos, amm niños, reciban a el tío Rafael, tengo cosas que hacer, díganles que llegaré lo más pronto posible, nos vemos –dijo Blu saliendo a prisas de su nido, por otro lado Roberto estaba con varias aves en el borde viendo a Felipe, se sentía una tensión en el ambiente por la mirada de odio y recelo hacia los rojos, mientras que los demás no estaban seguros de que hacer, simplemente se quedaban observando unos a otros y nadie decía una palabra

\- ¡Felipe! Bueno verte

-Lo mismo digo Blu, sabes porque estoy aquí, lo estuve pensando y… -dijo con una pequeña pausa, pero para Blu parecían momentos eternos, la respuesta que le diera representaba no solo la solución de su problema, también sería la llave para que la tribu estuviera más confiada de que él estuviera al mando –sí, creo que esto podría funcionar, al principio será difícil, pero ya irán mejorando las cosas

-Suspiro* (Gracias al cielo) Bueno Felipe, en ese caso, es un trato –dijo Blu estirando en ala, mientras que los demás veían un tanto asombrados a la vez que estaban inseguros del hecho, por otro lado, Roberto hacía su mayor esfuerzo por controlarse, por no estallar y decir lo que pensaba, por no romperle el pico a Blu en ese momento, pero dentro ardía de ira, convencido de que sería un desastre total , así que reprimió su enojo apretando sus garras en el suelo lo más fuerte que podía –(Espero que esto resulte)

Ya llegando el atardecer, Blu llegó a su nido, se veía cansado pero con ánimos

-¡Blu! Amigo, que bueno verte, te ves… agotado, ¿todo bien?

-Rafa, que bueno que llegaron bien, sí, todo bien, solo fue un largo día

-Blu, corazón, debes de darles la notica, yo no lo he hecho

-Nos ha mantenido inquietos todo el día, Blu, dinos que hay de nuevo –dijo Eva

-Oh, bueno, emm digamos que están viendo al líder de la tribu

La pareja de tucanes y sus hijos habían quedado con el pico abierto, después de todas las explicaciones sobre el asunto, se sentaron a discutir lo que había hecho Blu ese día, el trato consistía en que el lago que se encontraba en el territorio spix sería compartido y podrían entrar cuando quisieran siempre y cuando no rebasaran esa zona, lo mismo era para la zona de comida de los rojos, al momento parecía un acuerdo muy cerrado que se limitaba únicamente a compartir las zonas con más comida, parecía no ser riesgoso

-Solo espero que todo salga bien, ya hice que anunciaran a todos que pueden buscar comida allá y que los dejen pasar al lago, ¿ustedes que piensan?

-Bueno, sabes que te apoyamos Blu, pero siempre he visto a la selva como algo más salvaje, no es tan pacífica como en Rio –dijo Eva

-Es verdad, pero han pasado años desde que ustedes se llevaban mal, apuesto a que ni siquiera recuerdan porque había rivalidad –dijo Rafael

-Descuida Blu, no te preocupes de eso por ahora, haces esto con las mejores intenciones y eso es lo que cuenta para mí

-Gracias linda – Y así se pasaron la mayor parte del día, conversando sobre sus vidas ahora que estaban más separados. Mientras en la tribu, todos comenzaban a hablar sobre el compartimiento del lago, unos creían que estaba bien, otros estaban en desacuerdo, cada quien tenía su punto de vista y Roberto se dio cuenta de esto, así que quiso aprovechar esa oportunidad al máximo para demostrar que él estaba en lo correcto, solo debía esperar la oportunidad perfecta

-Heeeey, Roberto ¿Qué tal?

-Hola Dony, todo bien ¿tú qué tal?

-Bien como siempre, pero… no creo que estés diciendo la verdad del todo ¿o sí?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabes bien de que hablo, el trato con los rojos, siempre has sido…un poco indiferente a ellos

-Sí, bueno, no es ningún secreto que creo que esto será un desastre

-Vamos Rob, dales una oportunidad, quien sabe, tal vez no sea tan malo, después de todo, hace mucho que no hemos tenido ningún conflicto, desde que los humanos atacaron las cosas cambiaron

-Ohoho, créeme, algunas cosas nunca cambian –dijo en tono serio

-Ahhh, está bien Rob, solo…cuídate ¿ok? Recuerda que estoy aquí para lo que necesites

-Gracias Don, siempre has estado ahí

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría que tú y Blu se llevaran mejor, ustedes dos son mis mejores amigo pero, parece que no podemos estar los tres juntos

-Blu… Blu y yo somos muy diferentes Don, a él le encantaba ser un…"compañero" como él dice, yo lo odie, siempre vio al mundo muy bonachón y trata a todos de esa manera, pero aquí en la selva… en el mundo real es muuuuy diferente, es un milagro que el tipo siga con vida

-Bueno, no me imagino por lo que pásate amigo, pero como lo describes, seguro fue una tortura, y bueno, tal vez tengas razón, pero hay que darle una oportunidad, quizás este lugar necesita un poco de eso que Blu tiene

-Ya veremos, solo esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde para cuando nos demos cuenta de que estaba mal

Ya llegada la noche, Blu se preparaba para dormir, aunque aún se le notaba nervioso y Perla no lo pasó por desapercibido

-Hey, ¿todo bien?

-Eh, sí

-Bien, entonces ¿Qué está mal?

-Hehehe, me conoces bien *suspiro* bueno, estoy muy nervioso, todo este trato, sigo preguntándome se hice bien, si algo sale mal, hasta el más mínimo detalle, Roberto me lo restregara en la cara y bueno, la reputación con la tribu, ya sabes

-Wow, estas lidiando con mucho Blu, lo lamento, pero diablos, debes de ser un poco más optimista, entiendo la preocupación, pero nadie es perfecto, estoy segura de que mi padre se equivocó en algunas cosas

-Bueno, si lo vemos así, realmente creo que esto puede funcionar, y tienes razón, cualquiera podría equivocarse en esta situación, gracias cariño

-No hay de que, ahora, a dormir, mañana tienes mucho que hacer

-Diario tengo mucho que hacer hehe… aunque no sé, tal vez después me dé unas vacaciones, solos tú y yo

-¿Y los niños?

-Ha, a su edad si nosotros no estamos, esas son sus vacaciones – dijo haciendo reír a Perla para después dormir

A la mañana, era el gran día, se vería si ambas tribus realmente estaban listas para comenzar a compartir todo el territorio de la selva. Unos cuantos Spix llegaron al territorio de lo rojos buscando comida, de la misma manera los rojos llegaron a donde la cascada de los Spix recolectando agua, el ambiente era muy incómodo, ambas especies se miraban temerosas, desconfiadas e incluso indiferentes, así que procuraban hacer su trabajo lo más rápido posible para volver a su territorio, Roberto estaba en la cascada, vigilando muy detenidamente a los rojos, asegurándose de que no lastimaran a nadie o se quisieran pasar de listos. Blu por su parte, también había acudido a ambos lugares, al ver como se comportaban todos, para el parecía que en cualquier momento empezarían a matarse entre ellos, ver todo le causaba un terror inimaginable, así que decidió irse, pidiéndole a los guardias que le dijeran si algo pasaba. Llegó al árbol que era de Eduardo para despejarse un poco, ahí tenía guardada una de las pocas pertenencias que le quedaban de la civilización, era una pequeña libreta, en ese momento, pensó:

-"Recuerdo que en Minnesota solía tener un diario, creo que no me vendría mal empezar uno de nuevo, tal vez e ayude a calmarme"- dijo sosteniendo aquella libreta, tomando un lápiz y comenzó a escribir:

 _"Querido diario… diario no se escucha muy bien ahora, tal vez sea porque hace mucho que no hago esto… ya sé, creo que sería mejor algo como 'Bitácora de Blu' Si, eso se escucha genial, en fin, día 1; las tribus comenzarán a compartir los territorios donde abundan la comida y el agua, desde que llegue aquí todo ha sido muy distinto a lo que conozco, y aun así, esto es tan parecido a lo que solían hacer los humanos, solo espero que seamos mejor especie y las cosas no salgan mal."_

 _"Día 5; ha pasado casi una semana y es reconfortante saber que no ha habido ni un solo problema, claro que una semana es poco, espero que todo siga así…"_

 _"Día 9; Parece que la tensión en el ambiente ha comenzado a disminuir, todos empiezan a acostumbrarse a que rojos y azules compartan partes de su territorio, claro que no todo es color rosa, algunos se han quejado y dicen que no se sienten cómodos con los rojos en nuestro territorio, ni que ellos se sienten seguros de entrar a su territorio, a decir verdad, no tengo idea de cómo calmarlos."_

 _"Día 13; Roberto y un grupo de sus amigos vinieron a decirme que tienen sospechas sobre los rojos, realmente creo que están siendo paranoicos, pero Tifany me dice que todo va bien, me está ayudando mucho, es como mi ala derecha, en fin, debo de estar más presente en el lugar si quiero asegurar las cosas."_

 _"Día 16; Felipe y yo nos vimos ayer, él me dice que algunos de los rojos tampoco están del todo seguros de esto, no ha habido conflictos ni nada, pero temo que pronto los haya."_

 _"Día 20; los últimos cuatro días han sido difíciles, los mismos que se quejan siguen quejándose, llega a ser tedioso, pero creo que debo escucharlos, sin embargo, hoy salió un rayo de sol, un spix y un rojo se ayudaron a recolectar comida, fue tan… increíble, jamás creí ver eso, al menos no de esta manera, lo de los taladores era por supervivencia, esto fue meramente ayuda genuina, todos se asombraron, espero que esto sea un ejemplo para todos los que están dudando."_

 _"Día 28; Bien, han pasado ocho días desde que escribí, creo que es mi periodo más largo sin escribir, ha sido una semana brutal, trabajo por todas partes, muchas cosas que atender, etc. En fin, las quejas han disminuido notablemente, ahora hay solo unos cuantos que siguen pensando igual, debo mantener las cosas en orden para que esos que empiezan a aceptar la idea no cambien de parecer."_

Blu suspiro viendo su bitácora, estaba realmente cansado por todos los asuntos que había atendido, salió del árbol y vio a Tifany esperándolo afuera

-Hola Tifany, ¿Por qué no pasaste?

-Hola Blu, bueno, no quería interrumpirte

-Oh, ¿sabes de la bitácora?

-Sí –dijo apenada- pero te juro que jamás la he leído, es que un día entre y… he, estabas dormido sobre ella

-Bueno, no te preocupes, está bien

-Bien, de hecho me parece una muy buena técnica, además, me parece sorprendente que puedas leer y escribir todo eso que hacen los humanos

-Hehe gracias, tuve la facilidad al crecer, ¿te gustaría aprender?

-¡Claro! –dijo muy entusiasmada

-Wow haha, bien, cuando tengamos tiempo te enseñaré

-¿En serio? Oh, gracias

-No hay de qué, pero ahora, dime, ¿qué hay de nuevo?

-Bueno, a decir verdad las cosas van bien, parece que empiezan a hacerse amigos, se ayudan y luego se van, sin problemas

-Gracias al cielo

-Blu, ahora que las cosas van bien, creo que deberías darte un buen descanso, has trabajado demasiado, te ves muy cansado- Blu se puso a pensarlo y realmente Tifany tenía razón, de hecho, se puso a pensar en su familia, hacía ya un tiempo que no pasaba un buen rato con ellos, así que le tomó la palabra a Tifany y se fue a su árbol.

-Hey Tifany

-¡Dony! Que gusto verte, hace un rato que no te veía

-Lo sé, te había buscado, pero sé que tienes mucho trabajo, así que no quería interrumpir

-Oh vamos, siempre tendré tiempo para mis amigos, en fin, ¿Qué es de tu vida?

-Bueno, todo bien, excepto Roberto, estoy muy preocupado por él, no está nada bien

-¿Por lo de los rojos?

-Exactamente eso

-*Suspiro* Hablaré con el

Por otro lado, Blu había llegado a su nido

-¿Amor? ¿Niños?

-¿Papá?

-Carla, hola, ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

-Aquí estamos –dijo Tiago con Bia

-Bien, ¿su madre?

-Ella está con la tía Mimi y la tía Eva, nosotros no tenemos mucho de haber llegado

-Y… ¿tienen hambre?- Blu salió con los tres a buscar comida, volar un rato y en general pasar un tiempo con ellos

-Me alegra mucho que hiciéramos esto, realmente creí que ya no haríamos esto – decía Bia

-Lo sé, sé que he estado un poco distante, lo siento, es solo que este trabajo te mantiene ocupado todo el día, quisiera que no fuera así pero por todos estos cambios las cosas no son fáciles

-Descuida, entendemos eso, de seguro ya pasará, el abuelo no se veía tan presionado como tu

-Sí, eso espero – justo cuando ellos llegaban a nido, Perla se encontraba en la entrada, en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la de Blu, su rostro pasó de sorpresa a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en cuanto Blu aterrizó besó a Perla

-Ugh –dijeron los tres al unísono

Después de cenar, Blu y Perla estaban recostados en la copa de su árbol, admirando el estrellado e inigualable cielo que solo un ambiente tan natural como el Amazonas podía ofrecerles.

-Qué bueno que al fin pudiste darte un descanso

-Sí, bueno, quería ver a mi familia, realmente me aleje ¿verdad?

-Bastante, por casi un mes solo te despedías en la mañana, a veces llegaba a verte y en la noche llegabas, eso era todo, ¿recuerdas como era antes?

-Cómo olvidarlo, despertar junto a ti, desayunar todos juntos, hacíamos lo que debíamos, comer juntos y la tarde era para nosotros, ¿recuerdas todos los lugares secretos que descubrimos?

-Cómo olvidarlo hehe, tan romántico, tan…perfecto

-Hey, te prometo que compensaré todo el tiempo que he estado ausente, cuando todo este lio termine me daré unas muy merecidas vacaciones contigo y los niños

-Hehe ¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Bueno…soy el líder, supongo que podría haha

-Bien, entonces es una promesa –dijo levantando una pluma (para humanos, sería como el meñique) a lo que Blu junto su pluma también

-Prometido

-Realmente te extrañe Blu, te amo –dijo abrazándolo, recargándose en su pecho

-Y yo a ti linda –dijo besándola

En otro lado, más alejado, Tifany buscaba a Roberto, Tifany era una gran amiga de Roberto desde hace ya mucho, y aunque no lo sabía, Roberto tenía sentimientos por ella. Buscó en todos los lugares en los que Roberto podía estar, algunos eran conocidos por todos, otros solo ella tenía conocimiento, hasta que al fin, en una parte alta de la selva, Tifany lo encontró, sentado en la orilla, desde ahí se veía el territorio Spix y rojo en general, una muy buena vista, Roberto tenía los ojos clavados en la frontera.

-¿Sabes? Busque por todos los lugares que frecuentas cuando quieres estar solo, este particularmente lo usas cuando estas triste, ¿Qué pasa?

-No estoy triste, estoy enojado

-Creí que ya habíamos superado esto, yo…

-¿Cómo puedes superar por lo que pase?¿Cómo confiar en ellos después de eso?

-Roberto, por favor, no empieces, lo que pasó fue horrible y claro que merecían castigo por lo que hicieron, pero ellos ya pagaron, todos los demás no tienen la culpa, no generalices a todos

-Es que… cada vez que lo recuerdo…

*FLASHBACK*

Roberto era apenas un pequeño polluelo, viviendo tranquilo en la comunidad de la tribu junto a sus padres, su vida era fácil y buena, su padre era un gran amigo de Eduardo, que lamentablemente había perdido a su hija Perla en uno de los constantes ataques de los humanos, por lo que, Eduardo había tomado un cargo de segundo padre para Roberto, como apenas aprendía a volar, era sencillo que se perdiese en la tribu, pero un día voló de más, llegando a partes de la selva totalmente desconocidas para él, miraba a su alrededor buscando a un spix, cualquier cosa azul, pero solo veía ramas y hojas, con esperanza de encontrar algo, voló en dirección contraria de donde venía, pero la maleza de la selva era demasiada, no se atrevía a volar más allá de la copa de los árboles, ya fuera porque estaba asustado o realmente tenía miedo de perderse más, quizás si solo se quedaba ahí, lo encontrarían, se recargo en un árbol esperando que tarde o temprano llegaría alguien al notar su ausencia, ese era su plan, pero eso planes cambiaron cuando unas hojas comenzaron a caer sospechosamente del árbol, con miedo, miró hacia arriba y vio una boa que se acercaba lento, pero en un segundo se deslizo rápidamente hasta el, Roberto voló lo más rápido y lejos que pudo, sin importar la dirección, hasta que al fin se topó con otros guacamayos, pero eran rojos, un grupo de 4 para ser exactos

-Vaya vaya, miren que tenemos aquí

-Hehehe, es un azulejo eh

-P…por favor, ayúdenme, me perdí, una víbora casi me come, yo… -dijo el pequeño polluelo de una manera rápida y asustada

-Oh, no digas más pequeñin, claro que te ayudaremos

-Gracias señor, en…

-Aunque… por aquí tenemos una costumbre, es un pequeño juego, tal vez hayas escuchado de él…

-J… ¿juego?

-Sip y tú eres perfecto para el… -dijo uno de ellos mientras de una manera muy brusca lo agarro con sus garras para después lanzarlo al otro, el hizo lo mismo y así, los cuatro guacamayos habían formado un circulo y lanzaban al pequeño Roberto de una manera muy cruel, casi como si no estuviera vivo

-¡Hey Jimy, te lo voy a lanzar, pero esta vez procura no poncharlo, se nos acabaría la diversión!

-No es mi culpa tener estas garras –dijo sus grandes y filosas garras. El guacamayo estaba a punto de arrojarlo directamente a las garras del otro, pero por fortuna para Roberto, escucharon los pasos de unos humanos que andaban por ahí

-¡Rayos, son los humanos!

-Dicen que esas cosas nos comen, hay que largarnos de aquí

-¡Vámonos! –dijeron dejando a Roberto tirado, estaba muy agotado para huir volando, pero resulto ser algo bueno, ya que cuando los cuatro rojos iban volando, los humanos les dispararon y cayeron bruscamente al suelo

-Hey jefe, mire a este

-Vaya, es un Spix azul, esos son raros de ver por aquí, bueno muchachos, ya es de noche, hagan campamento aquí, mañana exploraremos los alrededores, con algo de suerte encontraremos a la parvada de donde salió este pequeño, a los rojos diséquenlos –dijo un hombre con vestimenta de cazador, no parecía ser del amazonas, pero sabía de lo que hablaba. El sujeto tomó a Roberto y lo metió en una jaula, tapándolo con una manta, Roberto estaba confundido, ya que no veía nada, solo escuchaba ruido y sentía que se movían. Después de un rato al fin se detuvo, solo escucho la conversación de fuera

-Cariño, volví

-Hola Mike, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Muy bien muñeca, encontramos muchas cosas y bueno… decidí traerte este pequeño regalo –dijo al mismo tiempo que removía la manta de la jaula de Robert, el cual miro a su alrededor, estaba en una especie de mansión con varios animales disecados, por otro lado, la mujer con la que hablaba parecía ser muy excéntrica

-Ohhhh Miky Miky Miky –decía besándolo y abrazándolo –Gracias, esta hermoso, jamás había visto a uno así

-Son una especie rara, pero no te preocupes, encontraremos a la parvada entera mañana

-Si la encuentras…

- **Cuando** la encuentre- dijo interrumpiendo de una manera muy seria, se veía que estaba determinado

-Claro, cuando la encuentres, me puedes traer otro, no quiero que este solito

-Claro nena, lo que tú quieras –dijo besándola y retirándose del lugar

-No te preocupes pequeñin, te encontraran a un amigo, te llamaré…Polly, obviamente eres una hembra –dijo la mujer.

Toda esa noche Roberto simplemente se acurruco en una esquina intentando dormir, queriendo despertar de nuevo en su hogar, pero no fue así, al día siguiente, el sujeto se había ido a la selva, fue en ese entonces que a la mente de Roberto llegó una idea nada bonita

-"¡La Tribu! Los encontraran" – aunque hizo muchos esfuerzos por salir, nada resultaba

Así, Roberto pasó un año entero encerrado, sin siquiera ver la luz del día, la mujer lo alimentaba únicamente con galletas, a este punto, Roberto estaba perdiendo la cordura. Hasta que un día, el sujeto que lo había capturado, llegó muy alterado

-Linda, hay que largarnos de aquí, se acabó…

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?

-Nos descubrieron muñeca, encontré a los Spix, pero nos descubrieron, un infeliz infiltrado nos delató, como odio a esas ratas, ya no tienen respeto

-Pero que hay de…

-Olvídalo, nos vamos - dijo tomándola con unas maletas que tenían lo básico para irse del lugar, dejando a Roberto completamente solo, así paso unos dos días, sin comida y apenas un poco de agua, mientras, decía en sus delirios

-Polly quiere galleta… Polly quiere galleta… Polly quiere galleta… Polly quiere galleta… -de repente, a la ventana entró una guacamaya spix de su misma edad

-Oh Dios… -dijo al ver a Roberto

\- Polly quiere galleta… Polly quiere galleta…

-¿Qué te hicieron?

-Ga…ll… -decía casi a punto de desmayarse

-Y…o… descuida, volveré con comida lo más pronto que pueda, te lo prometo –Roberto simplemente se quedó ahí sin hacer nada, poco después, llego la guacamaya muy agitada, con algo de comida, se la dio y Roberto por mero instinto comenzó devorar lo que le había traido – E Escucha, no puedo abrir esta cosa yo sola, pero creo que con ayuda de alguien podríamos lograrlo, tomará un poco de tiempo, pero lo lograremos ¿entiendes lo que digo?

-… sí –dijo muy débilmente

-Bien –dijo suspirando aliviada- Soy Tifany por cierto tu… ¿tu nombre es Polly?

-N…no…mi nombre… yo… no recuerdo…

-Ok, haremos esto, te traeré más comida, y al anochecer vendré con un amigo que te sacara de esa cosa, ¿de acuerdo? –Roberto solo asisntió, Tifany fue por la comida y antes de irse, Roberto llegó a decir ya más cuerdo

-T…Tifany…

-¿Si?

-…Gracias

-No hay de que, para eso estamos

Roberto espero impacienta a la noche, y en efecto después de que el sol se pusiera, vio a lo lejos dos aves que se acercaban, era Tifany y venía con alguien familiar, se posaron en la ventana, pero la luz de la Luna estaba orientada de manera que no podía ver el rostro del acompañante de Tifany

-Maldición, esos malditos humanos… descuida hijo, te sacaremos de ahí, solo nec… ¿Roberto? –de pronto, Roberto reaccionó a su nombre y a la voz que lo había dicho

-¿Eduardo? –dijo viéndolo detenidamente, hasta que se acercó lo reconoció completamente- ¡Eduardo! Que alegría me da verte

-Lo mismo digo, creímos que…

-¿Mis padres? ¿Cómo están?

-…Los cazadores… nos encontraron, ellos… -los ojos de Roberto comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas para al fin desmoronarse en el suelo de la jaula, mientras que Eduardo veía tristemente, Tifany había asimilado todo- Descuida, te llevaremos a casa…yo cuidare de ti…

*FIN FLASHBACK*

-¿Cómo olvidar eso Tif? Si no fuera por ellos… estaría con mis padres, pude haberlos ayudado… o en el mejor de los casos, habría muerto con ellos –dijo enojándose

-No digas eso, yo creo que todo pasa por una razón Roberto, gracias a eso, te conocí –a esto último Roberto volteo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

-Bien, pero no puedo decirte que confiare en ellos

-Dale tiempo, ya verás que siempre hay algo bueno en todos, solo te falta ver más allá

-Quizás… gracias por preocuparte por mi Tifany

-Hey, para eso estamos

-Hehehe, bueno, creo que ya es tarde, ¿te llevo a tu nido?

-Claro, muchas gracias

-Para eso estoy aquí Tif

-Eres un gran amigo Roberto, sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti

-Y yo para ti- pensando, dijo-"¿amigos?

Y así terminaba el primer mes en el que el trato estaba vigente, todo parecía ir bien, al menos por ahora…

 **Bien, eso es todo, espero les haya gustado, dejen su review sincera y que estén bien. Chau**


	7. Sangre en la Brisa

**I'm Back! Sí, sé que me tarde demasiado, pero les prometo que actualizaré hasta terminar este fic, así que no pierdan la esperanza, bueno, como es costumbre procuré hacerlo lo más largo posible para compensar el tiempo, sin más, aquí está:**

 **=IMPORTANTE:** **EN ESTE CAPÍTULO LAS HISTORIAS TRATADAS SON PARALELAS, BÁSICAMENTE, LAS TRES PARTES QUE LEERÁN EN ESTE FIC, OCURREN AL MISMO TIEMPO**

Varios meses habían pasado desde que el acuerdo entre las tribus se había concretado, Blu se las veía difícil con tanto trabajo y le costaba ver a su familia como lo hacía antes, Perla era quien más se daba cuenta de esto, mucho más que sus hijos, ellos a pesar de estar conscientes de eso, no le veían mucha importancia por ahora, después de todo ellos también salían mucho. Una mañana como cualquier otra, Blu se preparaba para salir

-Que tengas buen día Blu

-Gracias Linda, no estoy seguro si llegaré para la cena

-No sé si lo has notado, pero no has cenado aquí hace como una semana

-Ahh, lo siento, en verdad quisiera, es solo que esto es muy difícil y…

-Hey, está bien, te entiendo…creo, bueno a decir verdad no, pero puedo ver por todo lo que estás pasando

-Vaya que sí, gracias por entender- dicho esto, Blu salió

En ese periodo, Blu se había dado tiempo para ayudar a Tifany a aprender a leer

-Bien Tif, ¿repasaste lo que vimos ayer verdad?

-¡Claro! ¿Como no hacerlo? esto es muy interesante

-Hehehe, es bueno ver tantos ánimos, me recuerdas a Bia

-Bueno, es fácil tenerlos con un profesor tan bueno

-Hehe, gracias, aunque lamentablemente eres la segunda en decirme eso, realmente tengo algo de experiencia con Bia, Tiago y Carla aunque aprendieron lo básico siempre se interesaron más en otras cosas

-Bueno, me imagino que nacer con todo esto a tu disposición lo hace algo aburrido, pero aquí, siento que el mundo está ahí en un pedazo de… ¿papel?

-Sí, así se llama

-Hehe eso

Mientras, Perla estaba en su nido, sin algo en particular que hacer, así que decidió salir a visitar a su tía

-¡Tía Mimi!

-¡Perla! Oh niña, que gusto verte

-Lo mismo digo y… ¡Eva! -dijo al ver a su amiga

-Hola querida

-Qué bueno que estas aquí, estaba en mi nido pero es realmente aburrido estar ahí sin hacer nada

-Te comprendo, ya dejé que Rafael saliera un rato con Roy, supongo que le hace falta un buen descanso

-Hahaha, vaya que a Blu le vendría bien uno de esos –dijo Mimi

-Y que lo digas, comprendo que tiene que hacer esas cosas y lo hace de una manera estupenda, pero no debería cargarse de tanto trabajo

-Tranquila amiga, estoy segura que tarde o temprano se relajará, esto debe ser porque apenas comienza

-Puede ser, después de todo es Blu, si algo no le gusta es llamar la atención

Por otro lado, Bia, Carla y Tiago habían salido a recorrer el Amazonas, esta vez querían ir más allá de la zona en la que se encontraba la Tribu, últimamente habían hecho esto

-¿Siquiera tienes idea de hacia dónde vamos? –dijo Carla algo fastidiada

-Claro que sí, somos aves, no hay forma de perdernos –dijo Tiago

-Primero, eres un guacamayo, no un águila, segundo, no es bueno volar tan bajo en lugares que no conocemos y tercero, obviamente estas perdido –dijo Bia

-Bien, estoy perdido, ¿contentas? Además, ¿ustedes que propondrían entonces?

-Fácil, regresar justamente por donde llegamos

-¿Y perder todo el progreso? Vamos hermanitas, algún día otros guacamayos debieron haberse desviado para encontrar la tribu

-Sí, pero estoy muy segura que ellos eran muchos más, mejor preparados y no solo tres adolescentes con un guía que no podría rastrear su propio pico

-¡Bien! Háganlo ustedes, veamos que tan bien lo hacen

-Perfecto, bien Bia, tu sabes un poco más de esto, ¿hacia dónde?

-Bueno, sería fácil si supiera por donde llegamos, pero honestamente estoy desubicada

-Yo también

-Oh wow, me sorprenden con sus increíbles capacidades exploradoras

-No digas nada Tiago, tu tampoco supiste hacerlo – dijo Bia

-Hey, ¿escuchan eso? – dijo Tiago silenciándolas

-Amm, nop – Carla

-Shh, suena como una especie de arroyo, síganme, si es el que creo que es, debería llevarnos directo a casa – las dos, no muy seguras siguieron a Tiago hasta que, efectivamente, llegaron a un lago – ¿Lo ven? Les dije que no estábamos perdidos

-Bueno, ¿y cómo estás tan seguro de que este es el mismo lago que da a la tribu? hablamos del amazonas

-No creo que estemos tan lejos de la Tribu, así que me imagino que debe ser el mismo, no podemos estar taaaan lejos

-Odio decirlo, pero puede que tenga razón –dijo Bia

-Bien, en ese caso comencemos a seguirlo…

Mientras, en la Tribu, Roy, el amigo de Blu y Roberto, había empezado a hacerse muy amigo de un rojo, cosa que a decir verdad ya no era visto como algo raro, entre las dos tribus había ya varias amistades, nunca faltaba uno o dos paranoicos, usualmente Roberto, pero la mayoría se veía confiada una de la otra.

En otro lugar, Perla ya había salido del árbol de Mimi, en el camino se encontró con Rafael

-¡Rafa! Qué bueno verte

-Heeeey, Perlita, lo mismo digo, oye, de casualidad no has visto a los niños, no los encuentro en ningún lado

-Ammm nop, de hecho yo tampoco he visto a los míos, pero ya son grandes, no creo que puedan meterse en muchos líos…bueno, tal vez Tiago sí, pero los demás no

-Hehe, tienes razón, es que es difícil crecer así con ellos y de pronto ya no es como antes

-Sí, te comprendo, nada es como antes – dijo cabizbaja

-Hey, ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Eh? Nada, es solo que… ahhh – dijo suspirando

-Ven acá –dijo llevándola a una rama- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es Blu, digo, sé por lo que debe estar pasando, pero de cierta manera, siento que lo estoy perdiendo

-Oh Perla, él te adora, con todo lo que tiene, en verdad, cuando comenzaban a ser pareja y venía a verme no paraba de hablar de ti, cuando se casaron se notaba que era el ave más feliz del mundo, cuando tuvieron a los muchachos…sí, se desmayó, pero después estaba muy contento, y ahora que llegamos aquí, siempre quiere estar contigo.

-¿Él te dijo todo eso?

-Sí, y no solo eso, cualquiera podría notarlo, no me imagino lo difícil que puede ser, pero aférrate a esto, no han tenido malos momentos en su relación, bueno, al menos no tan grandes, y es más, ¿Por qué no vas tú a verlo? Verás lo feliz que lo pondrás

-Esa parece una muy buena idea Rafa, gracias

-No hay de que Perla, ya no pienses así, tranquilízate un poco

-Lo haré Rafa, si veo a los niños les diré que los buscas

-Gracias, nos vemos

Mientras, en el árbol donde Blu se desempeñaba como líder, había terminado sus ya habituales clases con Tifany, las cuales a menudo resultaban muy divertidas, a este punto Blu y Tifany ya se conocían bastante

-Bueno Tifany, creo que eso sería todo por hoy

-Gracias Blu, no sabes cómo lo aprecio

-No hay de que Tifany, es un placer, además así podríamos enseñar a algunos a leer, créeme que sería bastante útil

-Claro, ¿sabes? Daría lo que fuera por haber crecido de esa manera, aprendiendo tanto y todo eso

-He, si, bueno fue una gran vida ahora que lo dices, tenía bastantes lujos, pero déjame decirte que era una vida muy solitaria, pero tuve suerte

-Lamento oír eso, pero ahora no estás solo –dijo sonriendo y tomándolo del hombro (es una expresión)

-Gracias…si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría preguntarte sobre ti? ¿Cómo fue tu niñez?

-Uh, bueno…eso es algo que no me preguntan a menudo, pero… seguro, no hay problema. Bueno, a decir verdad desde que recuerdo siempre estuve involucrada en esto, cuando era niña Eduardo ya estaba al mando de la tribu, así que de cierta manera fue mi mentor, mis padres estaban muy comprometidos con la tribu, así que probablemente lo saque de ellos.

-¿Espera? ¿Desde niña? ¿Eduardo te dejaba hacer esto?

\- Bueno, no de la manera que crees, era más de ayudar en cosas pequeñas, ya sabes, dile esto a él, dime como va esto, llama a este, cosas así, lo más difícil podría haber sido lo de Roberto, ya sabes…reintegrarse

-Sí, de cierta manera también he estado en esa posición, más de una ocasión, y dime ¿eso te gustaba?

-Sí, ya sabes, de cierta manera lo tengo en la sangre, pero no negaré que llega a ser muy difícil, en verdad, saber que todos cuentan contigo para algo, es una presión bastante grande y el constante temor de fallarles, pero creo que tu mejor que nadie entiende eso ¿no?

-Así es, pero hey, yo llevo en esto no más de un año, tu… toda tu vida estar así sin desmoronarte, wow, mis respetos, no creo que alguien sepa por lo que pasas, ni siquiera yo, pero eso solo demuestra la gran ave que eres Tifany

Tifany tardó en responder, se sentía alagada, por todo lo que Blu acababa de decirle –Blu…gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte, nadie jamás me había dicho cosas así

-Hehe, gracias, pero todo es honesto

-Wow, sin importar lo que digan, crecer como tú lo hiciste, es mejor que aquí en la selva, los machos no son tan cariñosos o detallistas como tu

Mientras, Roberto se dirigía al árbol de Blu, no exactamente buscándolo a él, estaba buscando a Tifany, parecía ser que al fin estaba dispuesto a decirle cómo es que él se sentía por ella, es curioso cómo siendo una de las aves más cotizadas de la tribu, jamás se había atrevido a decirle a Tifany como se sentía, desde que ella lo salvo, comenzó a sentirse así por ella. Era por eso que siempre rechazaba a otras hembras, desde siempre había sido Tifany la única que lo conocía al 100%, excepto claro por sus sentimientos hacia ella.

"Bien Roberto" –pensó- "Es ahora o nunca, ya esperaste demasiado, es hora de hacerlo, solo ve y díselo, de seguro tú también le gustas, después de todo hemos sido amigos durante 19 años, creo que a este punto ya deberíamos ser más que amigos"

De nuevo en la selva, Tiago había guiado a sus hermanas ya por un buen rato, pero no parecían acercarse a la tribu

-Rayos, no sé cómo fue que te hicimos caso –dijo Carla

-Yo tampoco –dijo Tiago

-Agh, miren, ¿porque no simplemente damos por hecho que este no es el mismo lago?

-Es que juraría que es el mismo de la tribu –dijo Tiago

-Es serio no creo que lo sea, que tal si… -decía Bia hasta que fue interrumpida por Tiago

-¡Oigan! ¿Ya vieron esas rocas en el lago?

-Oh sí, wow, rocas, es tan emocionante –dijo Carla en un tono sarcástico

-Ha ha –respondió Tiago de manera irónica –Me refiero a que…bueno, véanlas, tienen una forma extraña y no se sienten como rocas… -dijo posicionándose sobre una de ellas

-Es porque no lo son… -dijo una voz ronca y pesada, a lo que los tres hermanos quedaron paralizados por el miedo

-Quien… ¿quién dijo eso? –dijo Tiago muy asustado

-Yo… -dijo, mientras que la "roca" donde Tiago estaba posado se movió, Tiago voló levemente sobre la superficie del lago, mientras que una gran y amenazadora figura salía del agua, se trataba de una boa enorme, diez metros de largo como mínimo, con dientes afilados y notables, sus ojos eran negros e hipnotizantes - Mi nombre es Boiúna –dijo mientras que los tres pequeños e insignificantes guacamayos quedaban petrificados por lo imponente que era ese animal –Mmm, guacamayos azules, no había visto a los de su especie en mucho tiempo

-N…nos perdimos, no queremos molestarlo, así que sería mejor que… -decía Carla, pero fue interrumpida

-Como dicen eso, quédense, algo que recuerdo muy bien de ustedes es su… ¡sabor! –decía mientras que de manera repentina dio un mordisco con sus poderosas mandíbulas justo enfrente de ellos, a lo que rápidamente reaccionaron elevándose, quedándose al alcance del temible reptil, por alguna razón que ni ellos podían explicar, simplemente por la presencia de semejante animal era difícil pensar claramente.

-R…rápido, ¡vuelen más alto! –dijo Tiago en pánico, volaron hasta estar a una distancia que en teoría debería ser segura

-Hahaha, el miedo es normal en aves de su clase, recuerdo claramente cómo fue que uno de ustedes se encargó de que no los encontrara, pero parece ser que ustedes me han encontrado a mí, se los agradezco, por eso los tragaré rápidamente

-¿El abuelo? –dijo Carla viendo a sus hermanos

-Chicos, hay que irnos de aquí, rápido

-Hey, de aquí no se irán, no con vida –dijo Boiúna

-¿Ah sí? Bueno, tú eres una torpe víbora, nosotros somos aves, tardarías años en alcanzarnos, ¡vámonos de aquí! –Ambas hicieron caso y volaron en dirección contraria, pero no se dieron cuenta que una maliciosa sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Boiúna.

Era ya tarde en la selva, el sol daba un reflejo naranja sobre las copas de los árboles, en el agua y en lo que se veía de la tierra, ya muchas aves regresaban a sus nidos, la luz del sol desaparecería en cualquier momento y la noche caería, el territorio de los azules estaba prácticamente vacío, solo unos cuantos se quedaban fuera tan noche, algunas jóvenes parejas, los guardias, etc. Blu y Tifany seguían en el árbol, conversando de manera normal, quizás esta vez se habían extendido un poco más de lo normal.

Por otra parte, Rafael se había adentrado un poco más en la selva, lo que no sabía es que sus hijos ya estaban en la tribu, sin embargo, sí encontró a alguien…

-¡¿Niños?! ¡¿Hola?! Hay alg… decía, pero fue interrumpido por unos pequeños gritos que se alcanzaban a escuchar muy vagamente, alzó vuelo para ver si podía ver algo desde alto, y efectivamente, vio cómo se acercaban rápidamente 3 bultos, en cuanto más se acercaban rápidamente notó el plumaje azul

-¿Tío Rafa? –dijo Bia

-Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Hicimos algo terrible, tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido –dijo Tiago muy asustado

-¿Vieron a mis hijos? –fue lo primero que preguntó Rafael, después de todo ver a Tiago así de preocupado y asustado no es algo común, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la seguridad de sus hijos

-Yo los vi en la tribu, en serio Tío, tenemos que volver a la Tribu pronto –dijo Carla

-Bien, vámonos, síganme -los tres siguieron el paso que llevaban, incluso le costaba trabajo a Rafael mantener el vuelo -¿Qué se supone que hicieron?

-Larga historia, te lo diremos llegando allá –dijo Tiago, no muy convencido, Rafael siguió el camino, llevándolos a donde la tribu, lamentablemente habían cometido uno de los errores más grandes que se pueden cometer; subestimar a tu enemigo.

Perla se dirigía al árbol de Blu, estaba a escasos metros de llegar, hay que saber que Blu había hecho algo unos huecos (ventanas) para que la luz entrara, de la misma manera, pero del otro lado Roberto llegaba con todas las intenciones de declararse, sin embargo, llegaron justamente en el peor momento que pudieron…

-Wow, creo que ya es bastante tarde hehe

-Cielos, tienes razón, creo que esta vez sí nos extendimos

-Bueno, es que platicar contigo es un gusto –dijo Blu de manera sonriente a lo que Tifany se sonrojó, los últimos rayos de sol entraban al árbol, Blu había hecho los huecos de manera que de un lado se viera el amanecer y del otro el anochecer, así que la vista que en ese momento tenían era fantástica, el reflejo del sol sobre el lago hacía un efecto maravilloso, después de todo era el amazonas y así, sin previo aviso, por un simple y mero impulso, Tifany se acercó rápidamente besando a Blu, quien abrió los ojos como platos, y debido a la inclinación que Tifany hacía contra él, ambos cayeron al suelo. Desde abajo, Perla vio lo que ocurría, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro (en negación)

-No, no puede ser, no tu Blu…- pensó ella y sin poder seguir viendo más, salió volando de ahí con los ojos llorosos, desde el otro lado, Roberto también veía esa escena

-Tif…no –una mezcla de emociones pasaba en la cabeza de Roberto, empezando con tristeza, que poco a poco se fue transformando en ira, Roberto era esa clase de tipo que no sabía controlarse, y más furioso que nunca, salió del lugar volando rápidamente

Mientras, los tres hermanos y Rafael regresaban, ahora Rafael sabía de qué se trataba el asunto, también se encontraba algo alterado, así que les dijo a los tres guacamayos que fueran a su nido y le avisaran a su padre, solo para estar más seguros, él por otro lado, iría con su familia para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien , y así lo hicieron, pero cuando llegaron al nido para su sorpresa no había nadie, lo cual era muy extraño, ya que la noche se había apoderado del lugar, a esas horas sus padres ya debían haber vuelto.

-¿No hay nadie? –dijo Bia

-Parece ser que no, ¡¿Mama, Papá?! –dijo Tiago

-Nop, ya revisé el nido, no hay nadie –dijo Carla

-Grandioso, como si este día no pudiera ponerse más extraño –dijo Tiago fastidiado

-Hey, tranquilo, ya deben de estar por llegar, aunque, efectivamente…algo debe de estar pasando…

En el árbol, Blu aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, cuando reaccionó, rápidamente apartó a Tifany empujándola

-¡¿Pero qué rayos estás haciendo?!

-¡Blu! Yo…eh, lo siento, es que creí que…que

-¿Que me gustabas? No sé si lo notaste, pero ¡estoy casado y tengo tres hijos!

-Yo…yo lo sé, lo siento mucho, en verdad no sé qué me pasó es que…

-Olvídalo Tifany solo…. Ahhh, tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que… -antes de continuar, varios gritos se escucharon afuera, no cualquier grito, un grito de pánico y horror -¿Y ahora qué?

Perla había volado, no muy lejos, pero para ella parecía estarlo, era el deseo de alejarse de lo que había visto, algo que jamás esperó y mucho menos de Blu ¿Cómo es que había llegado a eso? ¿Fue su culpa? ¿Acaso ya no la quería? ¿Siempre había sido así pero nunca lo notó? ¿Era venganza por lo que había pasado hace unos años con Roberto? ¿Por qué habría hecho eso? Ella jamás le había sido infiel, puede que lo hubiera descuidado un poco cuando llegaron al amazonas, pero después de todo se trataba de su familia y amigos que ella creía muertos. Se sentía un poco culpable, pero a la vez enojada, y al mismo tiempo triste, ni ella sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento, solo sabía que se sentía mal. Ella seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, fueron unos gritos los que la sacaron de su trance, unos gritos que jamás había escuchado antes, un sonido terrible, por mal que se sintiera, fue un solo pensamiento que la motivo a volar a la tribu -Los niños…

Esos gritos tan desgarradores habían llegado también al árbol donde se encontraban los tres hermanos, los cuales, por desgracia, tenían una idea de que se trataba. Rápidamente salieron buscando el lugar de donde provenían esos gritos y efectivamente, vieron como Boiúna atacaba a unos cuantos guacamayos que se encontraban en tierra.

Por otro lado, Rafael había escuchado el alboroto y también tenía la idea de lo que se trataba

-Eva, escucha, tengo que ir a ayudar, tu quédate aquí con los niños y ustedes muchachos protejan a su madre –les dijo a sus hijos más grandes

-¿Estás loco? No puedo dejarte ir así nada mas ¿Sabes lo que está pasando? ¡Al menos explícame! –dijo enojada, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba su preocupación

-Escucha linda, tengo que ayudar, Blu necesitará toda la ayuda posible si se trata de lo que creo

-Déjanos ayudarte –dijeron unos de sus hijos mayores

-No, ya les dije que se queden con su madre, cuídenla y a sus hermanitos

-Pero… -Eva iba a continuar argumentando pero fue silenciada por un beso profundo de Rafael

-Te amo –dijo para salir lo más rápido posible

Y ahí estaba, causando terror y pánico, la razón más grande era que los Spix no estaban acostumbrados a ver depredadores como este, Eduardo hace ya varios años se había encargado de alejar a la tribu de ellos, pero esta vez, en parte gracias a Tiago, Carla y Bia, había encontrado a la tribu, y estaba hambriento. Los primeros desafortunados en ser atacados, habían sido los guardias, estaban posados sobre unas ramas, vigilando, la noche era muy tranquila y silenciosa, pero la calma siempre está antes de la tormenta, la sigilosa boa se había enrollado en el tronco, sin hacer ruido alguno y sin previo aviso, devoró a ambos guardias rápidamente, ellos ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. A lo lejos, Boiúna alcanzó a distinguir lo que parecía ser la tribu y empezó a acercarse rápida y silenciosamente, al llegar a uno de los árboles, empezó a meter su enorme cabeza en el hueco del nido, donde una familia que descansaba tranquilamente, de pronto se vio horrorizada, ver algo como la cabeza de una serpiente gigante frente de ti no es nada que alguien quisiera, el macho, protegiendo a su familia, hizo un muy vago intento de luchar contra el animal, pero lamentablemente fue en vano, sin embargo su familia logró salir y así fue como comenzó a esparcirse el caos.

Aunque los guacamayos volaban, el alboroto hacía que muchos empezaran a salir a ver qué estaba pasando, pero en los nidos había huevos, huevos que no podían defenderse y si sus padres intentaban defenderlos, morirían también. Rafael llegó al lugar y le fue muy fácil identificar a la boa, pero siendo la primera vez que la veía, quedó en shock al ver algo así, ni el en todos sus años y aventuras había visto algo como eso. En cuanto reaccionó, fue a buscar a Blu.

Blu observó el alboroto, Roberto no aparecía por ningún lado y Tifany estaba perdida entre tanto caos, mucho menos después de lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Blu! –Dijo Roy llegando muy alborotado –Es un lío, una boa gigante está atacando a todos, creo que ya perdimos a unos cuantos y va por lo huevos y…

-¡Espera, espera, espera! No te estoy entendiendo nada

-¡Lo que oíste! ¿Qué más quieres?

-¡Blu! –dijo Rafael llegando a toda prisa

-¡Rafael! ¿Qué está pasando?

-Es… -decía jadeando- Una serpiente Blu… una muy grande y está atacando a todos

-¡Es exactamente lo que te dije!

-Ay Dios… Roy, reúne a todos los guardias que puedas y tráelos aquí ¡rápido! Rafa, por favor, busca a mis hijos

-De acuerdo, descuida –dijo saliendo de regreso al nido de Blu, Tifany se quedó ahí, contemplando como todo se desplomaba, las aves gritaban y pedían ayuda, jamás había visto algo así, ni siquiera cuando los deforestadores habían atacado, sus ojos poco a poco se hacían más cristalinos, queriendo caer en llanto. Perla, por otra parte, apenas llegaba, tuvo la misma reacción, aunque mucho más confundida, solo veía a aves volando de un lado a otro, chocando entre ellas, el pánico se había apoderado completamente de ellas. Ella voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta su árbol, sin embargo, entre la multitud, era muy complicado y en sus pensamientos solo deseaba que sus hijos estuvieran bien.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –dijo Bia en pánico

-Hay que ir con papá, hay que avisarle, hay que…

-Hay que acabar con esto –dijo Tiago decidido

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! –dijo Carla

-¡¿Qué rayos crees que podemos hacer contra él?!

-Tengo una idea, ¡vengan! –dijo Tiago, volando rápidamente hacia el árbol, sus hermanas lo siguieron, pero no exactamente para ayudarlo, creyeron que alejarlo de Boiúna sería la mejor idea, ya que claramente no estaba pensando bien, al llegar al árbol Tiago fue rápidamente a su "habitación" de dónde sacó un trozo de dinamita y unos cerillos

-¡Tiago! ¿Qué es eso? –dijo Carla casi regañándolo

-Dinamita –dijo tranquilamente

-¿De dónde diablos la sacaste? -dijo Bia

-La tome de cuando los taladores estaban aquí, la estaba guardando y ahora es momento de usarla

-¡¿Qué tienes en mente?! –decía Carla bastante alterada

-Lo voy a estallar

-¡¿Qué?! -Dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¿Acaso estás loco? No puedes hacer eso

-¡Tengo que hacerlo! Esto es mi culpa, tengo que enfrentarlo

-¡Pues estás loco si crees que te dejaremos ir así como así!

-Por favor, quédense aquí, o aún mejor, vayan al árbol de papá, pero no pueden venir conmigo

-Nonono, no te irás

-¡Vayan! –dijo Tiago saliendo rápidamente del árbol, aunque ellas intentaron alcanzarlo, era rápido, demasiado rápido

Roy apenas regresaba con algunos guardias

-Son todos los que he encontrado Blu –dijo Roya agitado

-Bien, gracias. Muy bien, esto que haremos, vayan y saquen a todos los huevos de los nidos, sepárenlos para que luego los puedan identificar y mantengan el vuelo alto, díganles a todos que vengan aquí, que nadie intente enfrentarse a la boa ¿Dudas? –dijo mientras que nadie cuestionaba, después de todo, en la tribu todos se conocían, así que organizarían los huevos conforme a los nidos - Bien, vamos ¡rápido!

-Ya escucharon, ¡vamos! –dijo uno de los guacamayos

-¿Y dónde está Roberto?

-Nadie lo ha visto, hoy era su día libre

-Maldición…

En el nido de Blu, Perla recién llegaba, pero no encontró a nadie, el árbol estaba vacío, en ese mismo instante, Rafael llegó

-¿Perla?

-¡Rafa! ¿Qué está pasando?

-Es complicado ¿No has visto a los niños? Los dejé aquí, creí que seguirían aquí

-No, acabo de llegar, los guardias están evacuando al árbol de…Blu, ¿Crees que estén allá?

-No, yo vengo de allá

-¡Mis hijos están ahí afuera!

-Hey hey, deben de estar bien, deben de… oh no…

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! –dijo Perla un tanto alterada

-Creo que sé dónde deben estar, sígueme –dijo Rafael saliendo a toda prisa, mientras le explicaba a Perla la situación

Carla y Bia habían perdido a Tiago de vista entre tantas aves yendo en sentido contrario, mientras todos se dirigían al árbol de Blu, ellos iban directamente al peligro. Pero Tiago, ya había llegado a su destino, vio como Boiúna inspeccionaba los nidos en busca de lo que fuera.

-¡Hey! –grito Tiago, a lo que Boiúna volteó rápidamente

-Oh, miren quien es, uno de los pequeñines que me ayudó a llegar aquí

-No, fui yo, esto es entre tú y yo

-Hehehehe, tienes valor niño, te concederé eso, pero eres demasiado confiado ¿No dijiste que me tomaría años llegar aquí? Y bueno… si vieras a tus amigos dentro de mi…

-¡Cierra la boca! –dijo bastante molesto

-¡Eso! Es lo que tú deberías hacer, yo tengo la experiencia y paciencia necesarias para cazar a cualquier animal en esta selva, incluso los humanos me temen con todo y sus malditas armas, ¡Tú no eres nada contra mí!

-Eso ya lo veremos…

-Sabes, por tu tamaño apenas me servirías de botana, por ayudarme a llegar aquí planeaba comerte rápido y sin dolor, pero por tu maldita arrogancia voy a paralizarte, te haré ver cómo devoro a todos tus conocidos y tu familia entera lenta y dolorosamente, después, te mataré de la misma manera… -dijo, mientras que ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos, de una manera muy retadora, Boiúna se deslizaba lentamente y a medida que avanzaba aceleraba, de la misma manera, Tiago comenzó a alzar el vuelo, con todas sus fuerzas, movía sus alas de manera que fuera más rápido, Tiago había tenido que cortar la mecha de la dinamita a un nivel peligrosamente corto, para que Boiúna no tuviera tiempo de escupirla, después de todo solo tenía una oportunidad y no podía fallar, a escasos centímetros de chocar, Tiago encendió el cerillo y lo llevó a la mecha, mientras que Boiúna abría su boca, pero cometió un error…subestimó a su enemigo. Al abrir tanto la mandíbula, no podía ver del todo, así que Tiago encendió la dinamita, la introdujo en la boca de la boa, la cual la trago completamente sin darse cuenta, Tiago dió un salto sobre la nariz de la serpiente, dejándolo encima del cuerpo del animal y al momento, la dinamita estalló

Un tremendo estruendo se escuchó no solo en toda la tribu, sino que retumbó en varias partes de la selva, las primeras en escucharlo fueron Bia y Carla, que rápidamente fueron al lugar, preocupadas y a sabiendas de lo que había pasado, Perla y Rafael también fueron al lugar, para ver qué había pasado y por último, Blu, que estaba con toda la tribu, organizando a todos y asegurándose de que estuvieran bien

-Quédense aquí, iré a ver qué sucedió –dijo, casi como un instinto, sentía que algo estaba mal

Poco a poco, todos iban llegando, la escena no era nada bonita, trozos cercenados de la serpiente estaban por todo el lugar, la sangre y el olor eran insoportables, pero por la adrenalina del momento o la preocupación, lo ignoraban. Perla logró ver a Bia y Carla a lo lejos

-¡Niñas!

-¡Mamá! –dijeron ambas

-Qué bueno que están bien, cre…

-Mamá, Tiago… el… -dijo Bia asustada

-Ay no, nononono –decía preocupada -¡Tiago! ¡TIAGO!

Rafael veía tristemente la escena, Perla buscaba desesperadamente entre los restos, Bia y Carla estaban mirando la horrible escena, comenzaron a llorar sin esperanzas, Perla también había comenzado a llorar, pero no se daba por vencida, seguía buscando y buscando, hasta que se desmoronó y comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente.

Rafael estaba triste y cabizbajo, lamentaba la pérdida de la familia, sin embargo, escuchó unas hojas que se movían, al acercarse al lugar, vio el cuerpo de Tiago, empapado en sangre, respirando difícilmente, pero con vida…

-¡Perla! –dijo, a lo que ella y sus hijas se acercaron rápidamente, la vista, por aterradora que fuera, le daba esperanzas a Perla

-¡Tiago! Aguanta hijo, por favor, por favor, estarás bien, por favor –decía llorando, sosteniendo su ala-

En ese instante, Blu llegó, al ver a su familia reunida en círculo, esperó lo peor, pero observo a su hijo, prácticamente moribundo, Perla lo volteó a ver, con una mirada de preocupación y desesperación, así mismo, Blu vió preocupado, sus ojos empezaban a brotar lágrimas, mientras que Tiago cerraba lentamente los ojos…

 **Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gusta y gracias por ser tan pacientes. Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!**


	8. Malas noticias

**Hola a todos, bueno sin mucho que decir les dejo otra actualización, gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de la tardanza que toma**

-No no no no no ¡Hijo por favor no! -decía Blu llorando y muy alarmado al igual que Perla, Rafael tenía la cabeza baja, sollozaba por lo que había ocurrido, después de todo le tenía cariño a Tiago, sin mencionar que le pesaba por lo que estaban pasando sus amigos que eran como familia, sus hermanas lloraban incontrolablemente por la misma culpa de no haberlo podido detener.

Poco a poco, las aves salían del árbol donde estaban resguardadas al ver que ya no corrían ningún peligro aparentemente, al salir volaron a la zona donde se había escuchado ese terrible sonido, al ver como Blu y su familia actuaban desesperados alrededor del cuerpo de Tiago no les quedaba más que observar la escena en silencio. Blu abrazó el cuerpo de Tiago fuertemente, aún destrozado por dentro, empezó a sentir un pequeño movimiento en su pecho a lo que acercó su cabeza a su pecho para confirmar que lo que sintió era real, y así fue

-Escucha… ¿escuchas eso? ¡Su corazón late!

-¿Qué? –dijo Perla aún con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Su corazón late! ¡Está vivo! –Decía Blu, alegre y a la vez alterado todavía mientras que todos veían consternados- Hay que….hay que….

-Papá, ¿Qué hacemos? –dijo Bia mientras que Blu pensaba:

-"Aquí no podremos hacer lo que debemos, esto es en otro lugar…"

Cargando a Tiago en sus patas le dijo a Roy –Tengo que hacer esto, dile a Roberto que está a cargo

-Pero…Blu, no sé dónde está, no….

-Roy por favor, solo díselo

-Blu, espera ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy con Tulio Rafael, es el único que puede ayudarnos ahora, por favor, te necesito aquí regresare en cuanto antes, mientras tanto necesito ojos y oídos aquí ¿Puedes?

-Claro Blu, lo que sea

-Gracias

-Suerte –dijo mientras veía como Blu se alejaba rápidamente y su familia lo seguía. Sin más, la tribu solo se quedó observando, pero luego de un rato empezaron a haber murmullos entre la parvada, unos se preguntaban que hacer ahora, otros criticaban la decisión de Blu por dejarlos así nada más en una situación así, literalmente una crisis, está era una situación única en la historia de la Tribu. Al notar que las aves comenzaban a molestarse y entrar en pánico, Roy y Rafael se empezaron a preocupar

-Muy bien todos, esto es lo que se va a hacer, pongan atención por favor, esta noche tendremos que ir a los árboles viejos, guardias se quedan a limpiar lo mejor que podamos, mañana no habrá recolección, todos ayudaremos a limpiar ¿Dudas? –dijo Tifany sobrevolando la zona, a lo que algunos aceptaron de buena manera intentando olvidar todo, otros refunfuñando y de mala gana, pero lo hicieron -¿Dónde está Blu?

-Se fue, tuvo que ir para atender a Tiago con un amigo, dijo que volvería en cuanto se recuperara -dijo Rafael

-Ay no… bueno ¿que más les dijo? –dijo angustiada

-Que Roberto estaría a cargo por lo mientras –dijo Roy

-Oh, bien ¿y dónde está?

-Nadie lo sabe, nadie lo ha visto desde la tarde pero Tifany…hubo pérdidas ¿Qué haremos? –dijo Roy en voz baja

-Yo… no lo sé, supongo que tendremos que decirles, eso sería lo más justo, después de todo, no fue culpa de nadie…

Blu jadeaba, estaba cansado en todos los sentidos, física, psicológica y emocionalmente. Tulio había instalado un centro de ayuda para no solo aves sino todo tipo de animales que se pudieran encontrar lastimados de alguna manera muy cerca de la selva en una pequeña aldea, aun así a vuelo de guacamayo era una distancia considerable, sin embargo, Blu agitaba con todas sus fuerzas, lo más rápido que podía. Perla lo seguía al mismo ritmo, tenía esperanzas, ahora confiaba más en los humanos y al ver todo lo que Tulio había hecho por ellos y por otros animales, creía que si alguien podía salvar a su hijo, era él. El asunto que había presenciado hace apenas unas horas se había borrado de su mente momentáneamente, su enfoque ahora estaba en su hijo, ya se preocuparía por lo demás después. Algo atrasadas debido a su edad, eran Bia y Carla que aun preocupadas hacían su mejor esfuerzo se miraban y en sus mentes rondaban exactamente las mismas preguntas y esperanzas, ¿Cómo les dirían lo que pasó? ¿Qué pensarían? ¿Qué pasaría si Tiago…? No querían ni imaginarse un mundo en el que su hermano no sobreviviera y Blu, Blu estaba totalmente aterrado, había dejado la tribu en una situación muy mala, quien sabe que sería de ellos por ahora, Blu no tenía espacio para preocuparse por eso en el momento, tuvo la reacción que cualquier padre hubiera tenido al ver a su hijo en esas condiciones, hace algunos años el mismo había sentido la potencia que una explosión podía tener y a duras penas salió vivo, quien sabe si Tiago lo lograría.

A una distancia considerablemente lejana, un derrotado y enfadado Roberto regresaba resignado a la Tribu sin tener idea de lo que había sucedido, había ido a uno de sus famosos lugares secretos en donde había estado maldiciendo a Blu y golpeando o destruyendo todo lo que viera a su paso, siempre pensando en el ave que más odiaba en el mundo ahora, Blu. Volaba lentamente con la mirada baja pero con el ceño fruncido, cualquiera notaria su enfado, al llegar a la tribu notó los disturbios que había y las aves que aún estaban en pánico, así que rápidamente se dirigió al árbol central.

-¡Roy! ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?

-¡Roberto, que alegría verte bien!

-Gracias ¿pero porque? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Una serpiente gigante atacó…mató a unos de los nuestros… -dijo bajando la cabeza, Roberto estaba sorprendido por la noticia –La idea es que ya está muerta, Tiago hizo algo, aún no sabemos bien qué, pero resultó muy malherido y Blu se lo llevó -ante esa noticia Roberto se mostró un poco indiferente al no mostrar preocupación alguna

-Bueno, pero entonces qué diablos hacemos

-Esa… esa es tu decisión, Blu te dejó a cargo amigo, al menos hasta que regrese –esto tomó a Roberto completamente desprevenido, poco a poco asimiló la noticia y se dirigió de nuevo a Roy

-Ok… gracias Roy ¿ya empezaron a limpiar cierto?

-Sí, Tifany organizó todo, ahora hay que pensar en lo que le diremos al resto de la tribu

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eso, que todos sigan con lo que están

Mientras, después de lo que había parecido una eternidad la familia azul por fin llegó al pequeño lugar, donde rápidamente Blu empezó a tocar por una ventana muy desesperadamente, para su fortuna fue el mismo Tulio quien abrió la venta

-¿Qué sucede aq…? ¿Blu? ¿Blu eres tú? –Blu hizo muchos graznidos que llamaron la atención de Tulio ya que Blu solía ser un ave muy tranquila, rápidamente Tulio notó el cuerpo de Tiago en las patas de Blu – ¡Ay no, entra entra entra! ¡Linda despierta, tenemos una emergencia! –dijo tomando a Tiago en sus manos y llevándolo rápidamente a su consultorio, poco después llegó Perla y las chicas quienes solo vieron cómo se llevaban a Tiago, Blu las vio con preocupación y ellas regresaron la mirada de la misma manera, Perla entró a la habitación seguida por Blu y sus hijas. Tulio había entrado a una especie de sala de operaciones, antes de que Perla pudiera entrar Linda la detuvo

-Perla, quédate aquí ¿sí? Tulio necesita estar concentrado, estoy segura que lo hará, pero dale espacio ¿Me entiendes? – Por alguna razón, Perla se quedó en el suelo sin hacer ningún reclamo como era común, probablemente eran las condiciones en las que se encontraba, muy dentro de ella deseaba no ver a su hijo de esa manera, era una imagen tráumate. Blu llegó a su lado intentando calmarla, pero para su sorpresa estaba bastante tranquila, ella lo miró por un rato de una manera triste, Blu iba a decir algo pero Perla se fue con sus hijas para intentar calmarlas, esto le pareció un poco raro aunque entendía que Perla reaccionara de esa manera. Y así fue toda esa noche, la familia se la pasó fuera de la habitación simplemente esperando, los nervios no les permitían dormir, nadie decía nada y a la vez todos decían algo con su mirada, de cierta manera la familia se sentía rota, Perla ya no miraba a Blu como antes, ahora le tenía desconfianza y no sabía que pensar de él.

El sol finalmente salía del horizonte, pero esta no era mañana alegre en absoluto, lentamente las familias salían de los árboles viejos en los que a duras penas habían tenido unas horas de sueño debido al gran susto de la noche anterior, otros no tan afortunados habían pasado la noche llorando a los que habían perdido y nunca más volverían a ver, aves que no tenían ni siquiera un cuerpo que enterrar, y los demás que no habían dormido en toda la noche para poder arreglar el lugar a algo más o menos decente donde los demás pudieran vivir. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, no había líder, sin que se hubieran dado cuenta Blu había empezado a hacerse bastante presencia en cuanto a lo que pasara con la tribu, ahora que no estaba todos comenzaban a entrar en pánico, por una parte había quienes estaban sumamente decepcionados de él, creyendo que no merecía ser el jefe de la tribu, mientras que otros no sabían que pensar, simplemente rogaban que alguien les dijera que hacer ahora, alguien que pusiera control a todo el desastre. Roberto había pasado la noche supervisando la limpieza, ahora tenía que decirle a toda la tribu que sí había muertos y algunos heridos, a pesar de que tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta qué había pasado.

-Muy bien, escuchen todos, sé que tienen miedo y están confundidos por lo que sucedió ayer pero no les voy a mentir, hubo veinte machos y diecisiete hembras asesinadas a sangre fría por la serpiente –al decir esto, en la audiencia hubo algunos que se quedaron callados y otros más estaban perplejos, nunca habían visto una masacre así –Con esto en mente, ya no hay que tener miedo, la serpiente fue asesinada, Blu se ha tenido que ir pero no se preocupen, ahora yo me haré cargo de todo aquí

-¿Cuándo volverá Blu? –dijo uno de los tantos entre la multitud

-No lo sé, pero esperemos que sea pronto, por ahora debemos encargarnos de reconstruir nuestro hogar, usaremos las reservas en estos días –dicho esto Roberto se fue al árbol donde se coordinaba todo, ahí estaba Roy

-Roberto, hay un mensajero de los rojos en el borde, dice que tiene que darle el mensaje al líder únicamente

-"¿Un rojo? ¿Qué diablos querrán ahora?" –Pensó Roberto- Está bien, vamos –dijo mientras salían hacía el borde entre rojos y azules, algo que aún seguía en la cabeza de Roberto era el hecho de cómo había llegado la serpiente hasta ellos, hacía años que los depredadores no tocaban el terreno de la tribu, Eduardo se había encargado de encontrar el lugar indicado para que no los encontraran, debía haber tenido la ayuda de alguien. Cuando llegaron a la frontera, había un rojo esperando del otro lado

-Creí que nunca llegarías Roy, estaba a punto de comerme las plumas

-Hehehe bueno, tú fuiste quien no quiso decirme el mensaje

-Lo siento, órdenes del jefe

-¿Lo conoces? –dijo Roberto confundido

-Sí, lo conocí en las recolecciones, es un amigo –dijo Roy, aunque a Roberto no le agradó la idea de que su amigo fuera amigo de un rojo

-Hola Roberto, es bueno verte, lamentamos lo que les pasó

-Ehh gracias ¿Cómo supieron?

-Bueno ammm yo les dije Roberto –dijo Roy un tanto inseguro

-De hecho, de eso trata el mensaje ¿Dónde está Blu?

-Blu no está, yo soy el líder…por ahora, así que sea lo que sea, dímelo a mí –dijo alzando la voz, lo que puso muy incomodos a Roy y al mensajero, pero finalmente continúo

-Está bien… bueno, Felipe también está al tanto de lo que acaban de pasar, así que está ofreciendo su total y plena ayuda en lo que lleguen a necesitar, refugio, comida, aves, lo que ustedes necesiten –Roberto se quedó viendo fijamente a él, después de un rato silencioso, finalmente respondió

-Bueno, aprecio el interés, pero no gracias, estamos bien –dijo tranquilamente, la expresión de Roy era de sorpresa y decepción, el mensajero algo perplejo respondió después de un rato

-Amm bueno, yo se lo diré… pero en verdad, si cambia de parecer, solo háganoslo saber y vendremos de inmediato

-Gracias, no lo haré, estamos bien por nuestra cuenta –dicho esto, el mensajero se alejó del lugar viendo a Roy con preocupación

-¡¿Pero qué rayos fue eso?!

-…

-¡¿Por qué dijiste que no?! ¡Claro que necesitamos ayuda!

-Bueno… ¡Si te hubieras tomado la molestia de decirme que al parecer ahora le contamos todo a los rojos, habría pensado esto un poco mejor!

-¿De que estas hablando?

-¿No entiendes verdad? ¡Si les decimos nuestra situación nos estas dejando vulnerables! ¡¿Qué te dice que no nos invadirán en cualquier momento?!

-¡Roberto escúchate! Están tratando de ayudarnos

-Ah claro, ¿porque no les dices los lugares por donde podrían entrar, eh? ¿O que tenemos 11 guardias menos?

-Si quisieran hacer algo ya lo habrían hecho, estás siendo paranoico, vamos Roberto es por la tribu, por favor

-¡No! Suficiente de esto, me largo –dijo saliendo volando, dejando a Roy muy preocupado

En la tribu, todos estaban trabajando al máximo, ya fuera buscando nuevos árboles, limpiando la zona, lo que fuera, pero todos hacían algo. Todos estaban exhaustos debido a que nadie había tenido un buen sueño, tampoco una comida decente, pero Roberto tenía una única prioridad, y era proteger a la tribu costase lo que costase, Rafael, Mimi y Tifany se habían reunido para hablar del asunto

-Bueno, ciertamente está siendo algo duro, pero es por lo que acaba de suceder, estoy segura que sus intenciones son las mejores –dijo Tifany

-Lo sé querida, pero todos han sido afectados, necesitan descansar, algunos perdieron a sus familias –dijo Mimi

-Yo me preocuparía más por lo que pasará con las tribus ahora que Roberto está a cargo, saben cómo es sobre los rojos –dijo Rafael

-¿Cuándo creen que regrese Blu? –dijo Tifany preocupada

-No lo sé, solo espero que sea pronto –dijo Rafael suspirando

-Vamos, hablamos de Roberto, puede que sea un poco volátil, pero no llegaría a hacer locuras, el ama este lugar y se preocupa por la gente

-Bueno, en eso tiene razón –dijo Mimi

-Escuchen, no estoy diciendo que vaya a hacer algo así, solo creo que deberíamos estar atentos a lo que haga

-Ahhh, está bien, pero no me siento nada cómoda haciendo esto, él es mi amigo y confío en que hará un buen trabajo, en fin, tengo que irme, los veré después –dijo Tifany saliendo del árbol, notablemente no estaba a gusto hablando de Roberto a sus espaldas

-Bueno, supongo que ella no estará muy interesada en la idea –dijo Mimi mientras la veía salir

-Nop, es muy apegada a él como para tenerle un ojo encima, yo sugiero que por ahora solo veamos que las cosas sigan normales

-Estoy de acuerdo, después de todo no hay mucho que podamos hacer nosotros dos, espero que nada malo suceda, he visto crecer a Roberto y odiaría verlo desviarse

-Descuide, estoy seguro que Blu vendrá en cuanto antes

En la pequeña clínica, Blu y su familia aún estaban afuera de la sala esperando, aunque no habían dormido no tenían sueño, la preocupación y angustia eran demasiadas y ya no podían soportarlas ni un minuto más, para su fortuna, Tulio salió al fin de la sala, se veía bastante exhausto. La familia se acercó rápidamente a él esperando las noticias.

-Tranquilos, logré estabilizarlo. Está vivo, pero tiene muchos órganos dañados, huesos rotos y muchos moretones, sea lo que sea que le haya pasado fue muy duro, así que lamentablemente tardará en sanar y... bueno, no sé si habrá secuelas, hay que esperar, lo siento.

-Cariño, ve a dormir, yo me quedaré con ellos –dijo Linda

-Está bien, gracias

-Blu, sé lo mucho que quieres verlo, pero ahora está dormido y necesita descansar ¿ok?

Blu asintió, se sintió aliviado por la noticia pero la preocupación prevalecía ¿secuelas? ¿Cómo cuáles? Eran las preguntas que más rondaban la cabeza de Blu. Por otro lado, Perla a pesar de haber escuchado que seguía vivo, su instinto de madre le exigía verlo y atenderlo, pero era imposible y sabía que lo mejor era no hacerlo por ahora, lo que la hacía sentirse restringida, algo que siempre había odiado. Bia y Carla no habían dicho nada, pero entre ellas se dirigían miradas de preocupación sobre lo que le dirían a sus padres y cómo reaccionarían, pero incluso ellas sabían que no era el momento para decirlo, así que su preocupación iba directamente al futuro.

En la tribu, Roberto continuaba con sus cosas, hasta que Tifany se encontró con él, aunque no le diría lo que había hecho, de cierta manera le serviría a ella como una disculpa personal

-Hey Roberto –dijo feliz, pero Roberto al escuchar su voz simplemente volteó levemente la cara, sin siquiera verla, como si no le importara su presencia

-Hola

-Amm ¿todo bien?

-Sí, gracias

-Ok… bueno, creo que tienes todo bajo control, haces un buen muy trabajo ¿Quién lo diría, eh? Hehe

-Gracias

-*Suspiro* Muy bien, ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada, estoy bien

-Claro que no, te conozco tú no eres así de cortante, anda, dime que te sucede

-Ya te dije que nada, es el trabajo, estoy muy ocupado

-Oh, ya veo, no puedes con la presión hehehe –ante el comentario de Tifany, Roberto no mostró ninguna emoción –Es broma, en verdad eres bueno, en fin quería…hablarte de algo

-Dime

-Bueno… esto es algo espontáneo, nadie lo vio venir, pero yo…quiero agradecerte por hacer esto sin siquiera quejarte. La tribu te necesita y a pesar de que algunos duden de ti por tus relaciones con los rojos, quiero que sepas que creo en ti, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en lo que sea y si necesita cualquier cosa, solo llámame y ahí estaré

-…Gracias por el apoyo Tifany –dijo finalmente volteando a verla- No te preocupes por el asunto de los rojos, dejaré lo que Blu hizo intacto

-No hay de que Roberto, bueno, siendo que estás ocupado, iré a ver cómo van las cosas ahí abajo, nos vemos

-Claro, gracias en serio

En tanto, en la clínica no había ningún sonido, solo quedaba esperar, de vez en cuando Tulio regresaba a ver como seguía Tiago, pero el resultado era el mismo siempre, esperar, esperar, esperar y esperar. Ya de noche, intentando dormir un poco Blu se acercó a Perla para intentar consolarla, no aguantaba verla así

-Hey –dijo a lo que ella no respondió –Tulio sabe lo que hace, estará bien

-Eso espero –dijo sin dirigirle la mirada

-Escucha sé lo difícil que esto está siendo, pero no debes cerrarte, juntos podemos sobrellevarlo

-No es necesario Blu, voy a ver cómo están las niñas –dijo fríamente volando del lugar, esto tomo por sorpresa a Blu, no estaba seguro del porque estaba actuando así, comprendía que ella no estaría precisamente feliz, él tampoco lo estaba, pero no había sido su culpa y el también necesitaba algo de apoyo en esos momentos. Blu aún no había olvidado el beso de Tifany y se sentía culpable por eso, pero no era momento como para decirle de eso a Perla, planeaba decírselo, pero no por ahora.

Por su parte, Perla se enfocaba en Bia y Carla para que esto no las afectara de una manera permanente, aunque ellas no decían mucho tampoco, Tiago era su mayor preocupación, sumando el asunto de Blu hacía muy difícil para ella poder tener ayuda, sentía que ya no había alguien a quien confiarle las cosas o con quien pudiera expresarse, el ave que ella siempre buscaba para eso era Blu, pero ahora él era el problema y no planeaba dirigirle la palabra hasta que fuera el momento preciso para confrontarlo, pero sería mucho para sus hijos en ese instante, por eso era que se retenía.

Así pasaron cuatro días, durmiendo poco, comiendo poco y a duras penas hablando entre ellos con Tulio saliendo de la habitación siempre con la misma expresión de preocupación y desaliento, cada día era una tortura para Blu y Perla, siempre creyendo que saldría con malas noticias, hasta que por fin, Tulio salió de la habitación bastante alegre.

-Está despierto, pueden verlo…

En la tribu, el trabajo seguía igual de pesado, nadie había hablado con Roberto, se la pasaba en el árbol, solo sus más allegados y uno que otro guardia podía verlo, las pocas veces que Tifany lo había visto, habían platicado muy poco. Ese día Tifany decidió intentar de nuevo, así que fue hasta el árbol para platicar con él.

-¿Hola? –Dijo entrando- ¿Roberto, estás aquí?

-Aquí estoy ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, solo quería verte

-Bueno, aquí estoy

-Bien y… ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien, pero estoy muy ocupado, lo siento pero…

-Sí, ya sé, bueno te veré luego entonces, hey quizás podamos comer juntos ¿eh?

-Quizás, yo te aviso

-Muy bien –mientras salía, pensaba –"Vaya que el trabajo lo está comiendo vivo ¿así de pesado sería con Blu?" –cuando dijo el nombre de Blu, de golpe le llegó el recuerdo de lo que había pasado y lo mucho que se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, haber perdido una gran amistad probablemente para siempre y como jamás podría ver a la familia de Blu sin sentir vergüenza, al menos nadie más había visto, ese era su único y pequeño consuelo que, lamentablemente, no era cierto. Un ave que se veía muy apresurada, alterada y preocupada sacó a Tifany de sus pensamientos cuando entró al árbol de Roberto con malas noticias

-¡Roberto!

-Hey, hey tranquilo ¿Qué pasa?

-Es… es Roy –dijo recuperando la respiración

-¿Qué hay con él?

-…Está muerto Roberto, lo encontramos alado de la cascada... –Tifany había escuchado, pero no lo quería creer, Roberto estaba sorprendido, pero lo que seguía fue lo que lo volvió loco- Hay algo más… parece que fueron los rojos quienes lo mataron…

 **Bueeeeeno, eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, dejen su review y en verdad les agradezco por seguir leyendo a pesar de lo mucho que tardo en actualizar, cuídense y hasta la siguiente**.


	9. Conflictos

**Hola a todos, los dos que siguen leyendo, pero no los culpo, ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que actualice, así que mis sinceras disculpas, en fin, hice este capítulo tan largo como pude, espero que lo disfruten**

\- ¿Tiago, hijo me escuchas?

\- ¿Eh? Donde est… auch

\- Espera hijo, no te muevas, estás muy lastimado todavía, tómalo con calma

\- Nos tenías muy asustadas hermanito

\- Pero que… esperen, ¡Boiúna! Está…

\- No te preocupes por el Tiago, está muerto

\- Pero… la tribu, ellos…

\- Hey, descuida, eso no fue tu culpa

\- Claro que lo fue papá, yo le mostré el camino a casa y el…

\- No fue tu intención, eso es lo que importa, además, de no haber hecho lo que hiciste, quizás no estaríamos aquí

En ese momento Tulio entró a la habitación

-Heey, veo que se están poniendo al día, bueno, detesto tener que separarlos tan rápido, pero necesito hacer más estudios, simplemente para asegurarme de que todo esté bien, además, creo que Tiago necesita descansar.

Las aves asintieron y se retiraron, no sin que antes se despidieran

\- Me alegra mucho que estés bien hijo, deja de preocuparte y descansa

\- Gracias mamá

Ya todos afuera, sintieron que una gran carga caía de sus hombros, ver a Tiago despierto era mucho, sin embargo, no era lo mismo para Blu, aún temía lo que la comunidad diría si supieran lo de Tiago, no quería mentirle a toda la tribu, sus amigos, pero tampoco podía exponer a su hijo así, recapacitando la situación decidió que tenía que volver a la Tribu lo antes posible, esperaría a que Tiago estuviera lo suficientemente estable para poder irse. Por otro lado, Perla estaba contenta de ver a su hijo vivo, aunque también tenía otros asuntos en los que pensar, como lo que pasaría con su familia una vez que regresaran, qué y cómo le diría a Blu la situación, la idea de perdonarlo había rondado por su cabeza unas cuantas veces, pero parte de ella no quería hacerlo, se negaba a sucumbir tan fácilmente y al mismo tiempo pensaba en sus hijos, eran lo suficientemente grandes para entenderlo, pero no era algo con lo que quisiera que crecieran, una familia rota.

Mientras, en la tribu las cosas iban de mal en peor

\- Las encontramos junto al cuerpo –decía uno de los amigos de Roberto sosteniendo unas cuantas plumas rojas

\- Roy debió defenderse, siempre fue así…

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

\- Vamos a exponer a Felipe, no dejaré que el asesino de Roy ande por ahí sin enfrentar las consecuencias, los visitaremos mañana a primera hora, quiero un equipo que me acompañe, trae a los mejores en caso que las cosas se pongan feas

\- Roberto, no crees que deberíamos esperar a Blu, no estamos seguros de lo que pasó, quizás…

\- Tifany, Roy está muerto, era de mis mejores amigos y todo apunta a que fue uno de los rojos, no voy a dejar que se burlen de nosotros mientras hacemos el papel de los bonachones que no se defienden, esto ya fue muy lejos, además no sabemos siquiera si Blu va a regresar

\- Sabes que sí lo hará

\- ¿Sí?, pues ciertamente se está tomando su tiempo…

Fueron las últimas palabras de Roberto antes de irse, dejando a Tifany pensando sobre todo lo que había pasado, eran momentos muy difíciles, y sobre todo confusos para ella, lo que había hecho estaba mal, sabía que Blu tenía familia y sin embargo siguió con sus instintos, no era que fuera una salvaje, simplemente había crecido bajo la idea de siempre hacer lo que quería, ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía realmente por Blu hasta ese momento, pero el jamás aceptaría algo más que una amistad con ella y lo sabía bien, probablemente no regresaría a trabajar con Blu, conseguiría a alguien más para ser la asistente, no se atrevería a verlo de nuevo, no podría con la pena, no después de lo que hizo, ahora solo rogaba que nunca se lo dijera a Perla, o en todo caso, que nunca la viera de nuevo.

La tribu apenas se estaba recuperando del horror que había dejado la boa, ahora saber que los rojos también podrían ser una amenaza los atemorizaba aún más, era lógico pensar que en verdad los estaban atacando, ahora que estaban más débiles y no tenían a su líder, era la oportunidad perfecta para un ataque sorpresa, el cual ganarían fácilmente.

Fue por eso que gran parte de la tribu se puso de lado de Roberto en el asunto, tenían que atacar antes de ser atacados, incluso muchos que no eran guardias se ofrecieron como voluntarios para pelear si era necesario, Rafael, por su parte, empezaba a lamentar haber venido al Amazonas, nunca hubiera esperado que un desastre como ese fuera a ocurrir. A la mañana siguiente el alboroto ya se había expandido por toda la tribu y una peculiar familia que venía de vacaciones estaba igual de preocupada.

\- No puede ser, la única vez en el año que venimos aquí y resulta que es una pesadilla, y yo que me preguntaba por qué Blu era tan paranoico de la selva

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Rafa? no podemos quedarnos aquí

\- No lo sé linda, quisiera que Blu ya regresara, quizás él podría calmarlos o…

\- Lo dudo mucho papá

\- ¿A qué te refieres hijo?

-Algunos chicos me dicen que sus papás empiezan a culpar a Blu, dicen que los vendió a los rojos

\- ¿Y ellos que dicen?

\- Muchos están de acuerdo, otros no, es un caos allá afuera

\- Sí, bueno, procuremos quedarnos fuera de ello, no somos residentes de aquí así que lo más prudente sería quedarnos fuera de sus asuntos, no quiero que empiecen a culparnos a nosotros también – en ese momento, Mimi llegó al árbol donde Rafael y su familia se estaban quedando, se veía muy preocupada

\- ¡Rafael, Eva! Qué bueno que están bien, estaba muy preocupada de que estos salvajes empezaran a culparlos a ustedes también

\- Gracias Mimi, justamente de eso estábamos hablando

\- Bueno, no lo tomen a la ligera, muchos empiezan a hablar mal de Blu, lo están culpando de todo esto

\- ¿Dónde está Roberto? Me gustaría decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese tipo, se supone que debería ayudar a Blu, no empezar a culparlo –dijo Rafael molesto

\- Eso es lo peor del caso, el ni siquiera ha dicho muchas cosas, son ellos los que empiezan a formar sus ideas locas de que Blu es un traidor y eso

\- ¿De verdad? No hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo, pero no los había visto hablando así de él – dijo Eva confundida

\- Oh querida, nosotros nunca nos hemos llevado bien con los rojos, todos siguieron lo que Blu había dicho incluso si no estaban de acuerdo con él, verás, todos confiaban en Eduardo, así que cuando dejó a Blu a cargo todos confiaron en él, pero no siempre coincidieron con sus decisiones

\- Y ahora que sucedió esto, todos empiezan a hablar lo que realmente quieren

\- Exacto, espero que Blu venga pronto – dijo Eva

\- Incluso si volviera, no estoy segura de que podría cambiar las cosas, muchos ya decidieron apoyar a Roberto incluso si Blu regresa

\- Muy bien, eso es todo, voy a ir allá afuera a intentar limpiar el nombre de mi amigo –dijo Rafael decidido

\- ¡No Rafa! ¿Qué no acabas de decir que nos quedemos fuera del asunto? -dijo Eva deteniéndolo

\- Linda, debo hacer esto, no puedo dejar que empiecen a parlotear mentiras de Blu, lo menos que puedo hacer es intentar calmarlos mientras Blu vuelve, ustedes quédense aquí, es más seguro, ya sabes como soy, no dejo que se metan con mis amigos ¡Miguel, ven aquí!

\- ¿Si papá?

\- Escucha, ya eres bastante grande, así que quiero que te quedes aquí a cuidar de tu madre y tus hermanos ¿está bien?

\- Papá, ¿a dónde vas?

\- Voy a intentar calmar los ánimos, saben que soy bueno convenciendo a las aves

\- Rafa, en verdad no quiero que vayas, no sabes que puede pasar, si Roberto provoca demasiado a los rojos podrían empezar a pelear y…

\- Hey hey, he salido de peores y lo sabes, además –dijo dándole un beso y preparándose para salir – si pude convencer a Blu de quedarse con Perla, creo que será fácil convencer a unos cabezas huecas a no matarse, te amo –dijo saliendo del árbol

\- Descuida Eva, estoy segura de que estará bien, él sabe cuidarse

\- No es por ofender, pero esto es la selva

\- Para nada querida, de hecho, tienes toda la razón… -dijo mientras que Rafael se alejaba

Rafa volaba tan rápido como podía, aunque pronto se dio cuenta que necesitaba un lugar en donde empezar, mientras pensaba en qué hacer ahora fue distraído por un sujeto que volaba rápidamente

\- ¡Hey, chico! ¿A dónde vas?

\- Voy con Roberto… ¿Eres un tucán? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

\- Soy un conocido, escucha, quiero ver lo que sea que estén haciendo

\- Eh, no lo creo amigo, podrías estar con los rojos, ya vimos que eso no salió nada bien

\- Niño, intenta pensar por un minuto y…

\- Paco, apúrate o no vamos a llegar –dijo otro guacamayo

\- Lo siento, este pico largo me detuvo y…

\- Yo solo quiero saber a dónde van –dijo Rafael

\- Un momento, yo te conozco, has estado aquí por unos cuantos días, descuida Paco, no creo que sea problema, síguenos el paso Tucán –dijo mientras los tres emprendían vuelo al territorio de los rojos

No muy lejos de ahí, Roberto volaba con sus amigos más cercanos y muchos otros que lo apoyaban para reclamar a Felipe, Roberto iba con todas las intenciones de empezar una pelea, así como muchos otros, había algunos que solo querían saber qué iba a pasar ahora y luego estaba Rafael, que estaba decidido a intentar calmar las cosas, en su mente, incluso de manera inconsciente, sabía que no saldría del todo ileso de esa situación, sabía que se podría llevarse algunos golpes, pero eso no importaba para él, cada vez que comenzaba a dudar sobre lo que iba a hacer pensaba en todos los momentos en los que Blu lo había ayudado a él y la amistad que se había forjado durante los años, también pensaba en la seguridad de su familia y el impacto que tendría todo el asunto con ellos.

Finalmente, después de lo que había parecido una eternidad entre tantos pensamientos y preocupaciones que había en cada uno de los que acompañaban a Roberto, llegaron al territorio de los rojos donde se encontraron a unos guardias del terreno

\- ¡Llamen a Felipe rápido! - Ambos guardias, algo confundidos intentaron averiguar la causa del alboroto, pero Roberto se rehusaba a hablar con ellos, así que uno de ellos terminó yendo a llamar a Felipe, poco después de eso, Felipe llegó a ver todo el alboroto

\- ¿Roberto? ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué…? –dijo muy confundido antes de ser interrumpido por Roberto, que lanzó las plumas rojas a las patas de Felipe

\- Encontramos esto… junto al cuerpo de Roy, así que no te hagas el tonto

\- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? No tenía idea de…

\- Claro que no, después de todo, Roy siempre estaba solo con ustedes

\- Sí, conocí a Roy, gran sujeto y lamento mucho lo que le haya pasado, pero no puedes llegar aquí haciendo esas acusaciones, ¿tienes testigos?

\- No, pero tengo evidencia

\- ¿Unas cuantas plumas son tu evidencia?

\- La última vez que alguien vio a Roy iba con un rojo, así que todo apunta a ustedes

\- Incluso si hubiese sido uno de los nuestros, no tenía idea, te lo juro Roberto

\- ¿Entonces qué propones?

\- Bueno, no lo sé, pero ayudaré en todo lo que pueda para encontrar a quien hizo esto, en verdad

\- Lo siento Felipe, pero eso no es suficiente, no creíste que íbamos dejarlo pasar así nada más, ¿verdad?

\- Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo Roberto

\- En efecto, verás Felipe, he estado platicando con algunos de los chicos y todos concordamos en que la única manera en que podemos solucionar esto es que nos des parte de tu territorio, donde hay comida para ser más específicos

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco, no vamos a hacer eso!

\- Descuida, les daremos acceso, justo como ahora, aunque quizás un poco más limitado, después de lo que acaba de suceder realmente necesitamos más

\- La respuesta es la misma, escucha, ayudare personalmente a saber qué pasó con Roy, pero esto es ridículo

\- Es la única manera en que dejaré pasar esto de forma pacífica, no querrás que esto se ponga feo, ¿o sí? –dijo Roberto antes de que los que lo acompañaban se empezaran a preparar, los rojos que estaban con Felipe empezaron a hacer lo mismo, el ambiente era tenso y en cualquier momento se podría desatar una masacre, esto ya no era solo un juego, no se trataban de nueces o algo así, alguien había fallecido y la pelea que se iba a provocar traería aún más muertos

\- Quiero hablar con Blu

\- Blu no está, yo estoy a cargo

\- Bien, entonces tendrás que esperar, no pienso discutir esto contigo –dijo Felipe dándose la vuelta

\- ¡Vas a hablar conmigo ahora! –Roberto ya no iba a esperar más, estaba dispuesto a atacar a Felipe por la espalda hasta que sintió como alguien lo detenía, era Rafael que apenas estaba recobrando el aliento –Quítame las alas de encima Rafael, tu ni siquiera tienes que ver en esto, lárgate

\- Mientras todo esto involucre a Blu, claro que tengo que ver, piensa, tu gente no está como para este tipo de cosas, con todo lo que acaba de pasar lo que menos quieren es tener que pasar por más muertes, solo intenta calmarte, resolveremos lo que haya pasado, pero no así… –Roberto no tenía intenciones de escuchar a lo que Rafael le decía, pero había algo de cierto en todo lo que había dicho, ese no era el momento, estando tan cerca del territorio enemigo lo más probable es que su grupo moriría ahí, Blu regresaría y su vida habrían sido malgastada, después de pensarlo, finalmente dio una orden a sus compañeros que lo observaban sin saber que hacer

\- Vámonos de aquí chicos –dijo mientras todos daban media vuelta y se iban, unos cuantos estaban felices de irse mientras que otros habrían muerto felizmente en ese momento, por otra parte, Felipe aún consternado empezó a buscar una manera de zafarse de ese asunto

\- Quiero que busquen y pregunten a toda la tribu si alguien no estaba mientras pasó eso, si alguien estaba solo, quiero saberlo, si realmente uno de nosotros mató a Roy quiero saber quién fue y rápido

\- En seguida jefe –dijo uno de ellos mientras se alejaban

Lejos de todo el caos que se estaba haciendo en el corazón de la selva, Blu dormía, cualquiera que lo viera a simple vista se daría cuenta de que no había descansado muy bien últimamente, de hecho, apenas y había dormido, la preocupación de Tiago, aunque no tan grande como antes de que despertara, seguía ahí, pero ya no era solo eso, ahora venía algo igual de problemático, la tribu, ¿sabrían ya que había sido Tiago quien encontró a Boiúna? ¿Lo culparían por lo que había pasado? Y en caso de que no lo supieran, ¿sería capaz de mentirles? ¿de decir que todo fue una simple y triste coincidencia? Era la selva después de todo, ese tipo de cosas suceden, o al menos eso suponía, en todo el tiempo que había estado en el Amazonas nunca había sucedido algo tan trágico, sentía que estaba entre dos mundos, no quería mentirles a las aves que confiaban en él y lo seguían como líder y amigo, pero tampoco podía exponer a su hijo así como así, arruinaría su vida, su reputación, no tendría lugar en la tribu y sería rechazado por su misma especie, era algo que no quería para su hijo, la duda lo carcomía por dentro, y no ayudaba la extraña actitud que Perla había tenido con el hacía ya unos días, no sabía si era algo realmente grave o sería una cosa pasajera, ya habían tenido discusiones antes, no sería sorpresa que esta fuera simplemente otra de esas, pero poco sabía que en realidad se trataba de algo mucho más serio.

Perla por su parte también estaba preocupada por su hijo y lo que llegaría a pasar con él, no había sido nada fácil para ella tampoco, lidiar con tantas cosas al mismo tiempo era como tomar sus emociones y ponerlas en una licuadora, juntando tantas cosas ni siquiera ella sabía cómo sentirse, por eso fue que decidió dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en sus hijas, quién sabe qué tan fuerte sería el impacto con ellas, era mejor ayudarlas a superar lo que había pasado que quedarse preocupando por sus cosas cuando en realidad no podía hacer mucho en ese instante. Blu fue despertado de pronto por Carla

\- Papá, ven, Tulio nos dijo que podemos ver a Tiago, parece ser que ya está mucho mejor

\- Oh, gracias hija, en seguida voy… ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las cuatro de la tarde papá

\- ¡¿Cuatro de la tarde?!

\- Sí… has dormido bastante, pero está bien papá, te la habías pasado en vela todo este tiempo

\- Lo sé, pero lo que quería evitar era quedarme dormido por tanto tiempo en caso de cualquier cosa

\- Eso creí

\- ¿Dónde está tu madre?

\- Ella y Bia están adentro con Tiago

\- Oh, bien

\- … papá, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

\- Lo que quieras Carla

\- ¿Qué pasa con mamá y tú? Han estado actuando extraño estos días, no por Tiago, parece que es otra cosa, Bia también lo ha notado

\- Bueno, a decir verdad, yo tampoco sé que pasa, parece ser que tu madre está enojada

\- ¿Y no sabes por qué?

\- No, no le he dicho nada por todo lo que está pasando con Tiago, pero ahora que se mejoró podré hablar de ella, solo… te pido que no le digas nada ¿sí? No quiero presionarla más de lo que ya está

\- Está bien –dijo cabizbaja

\- Hey, está bien, sabes que ambos llegamos a tener pequeñas discusiones, pero siempre los discutimos y todo se arregla, no te preocupes por esto, todo estará bien

\- Gracias papá –dijo Carla mientras seguían su camino, como Blu había dicho, esta no era la primera pelea que Perla y él habían tenido, pero ciertamente no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, eso lo tenía consternado, había pensado exactamente qué había hecho durante esos días que fuera tan malo como para que Perla no le dirigiera la palabra, además, todavía no le había contado lo que había pasado con Tifany así que se lo estaba guardando para después, no quería que los problemas se le juntaran, claro que él no sabía que Perla ya sabía eso.

Blu y Carla entraron a la sala donde Tiago aún estaba en reposo, ya estaba consciente y se veía mucho mejor

\- Me alegra mucho que estés bien –dijo Perla besando a Tiago en la frente

\- Mamá –dijo Tiago avergonzado

\- Descuida hermanito, no le diré a nadie hehe

\- Hola hijo, ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mucho mejor, Tulio dice que aún no me puedo ir, pero yo me siento bien, si nos vamos en la noche…

\- No, nada de eso, hay que hacerle caso a Tulio, solo porque eres joven no significa que eres indestructible

\- Pero… nada de eso, debes descansar y hacer lo que Tulio diga

\- *suspiro* Está bien

La familia azul paso un rato conversando, principalmente los tres hermanos, ya que ni Perla ni Blu estaban tomando parte en la conversación, de hecho, en ningún momento se dirigieron la palabra, respondían, preguntaban y conversaban con sus hijos, pero entre ellos, jamás. Los niños ya habían notado eso desde que habían llegado y los tres estaban igual de confundidos, temían preguntar qué pasaba, lo único que lograrían con eso era hacer las cosas aún más incomodas, ya que todos evitaban hablar del incidente que había ocurrido, nadie sabía que le deparaba a Tiago en la tribu o siquiera si lo dejarían poner una pata en la misma, después de un rato que pareció una eternidad, al fin salieron de la sala para dejar descansar a Tiago, quien rápidamente quedó dormido debido a las medicinas

-Bueno, Carla y yo iremos a ver televisión… si es que hay televisión… u otra cosa, estamos un poco aburridas

\- No, yo estoy bien

-Claro que no –dijo Bia golpeando a Carla con el codo y haciendo gestos de que debían irse

\- ¡Ah! Sí, sí, mejor nos vamos, nos vemos –dijo para que ambas se retiraran rápidamente, dejando a Blu y Perla a solas al fin

\- Yo… creo que me iré a dormir un rato…

\- Perla, espera, tenemos que hablar

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sabes que sí

\- Bueno, entonces dime –decía Perla sin darle la cara a Blu

\- ¿Qué tienes?

\- Nada, Blu, en serio no quiero…

\- No, no digas eso, ambos sabemos que algo pasa, mira, no deberíamos pelear, no ahora

\- Entonces… ¿quieres que yo hable? –dijo Perla con los ojos llorosos y la voz cortada

\- Perla, yo…

\- Bien, creí que después de tanto que hemos pasado al menos tendrías el valor de decirme tu mismo –dijo al fin dándole la cara a Blu, quien ya tenía una idea de lo que podría ser, pero era ilógico que ella supiera, no podía ser – Así que dime… ¿desde cuándo?

\- ¿Desde cuándo qué?

\- Blu, por favor, por favor deja de hacerte el tonto, sé bien lo que pasa, lo vi yo misma, te vi besándote con Tifany –al terminar de hablar, a Blu se le heló la sangre, ¿cómo rayos pudo haber visto eso? Le tomo un tiempo a Blu regresar a la realidad, aunque fueron unos segundos, para él se sintió una eternidad, no esperaba tener que discutir el asunto tan pronto, a pesar del tiempo que tuvo para pensarlo, no tenía ni idea de cómo responder, dicho gesto no fue bien tomado por Perla - ¿Y bien?

-Yo… ¿cómo fue que viste eso?

\- Iba a visitarte, quería verte y cuando estaba a punto de llegar, los vi, supongo que tuve suerte

\- Perla… escucha, no fue lo que creíste… bueno, sí lo fue, pero…

\- Ve al grano

\- Ok, ok, mira, Tifany me besó, sí, pero te juro que yo no quería, no tenía idea de que haría eso, simplemente sucedió, yo no…

\- Ay Blu, por favor

\- ¡Es la verdad! En serio

\- Blu, te la pasaste con ella todos los días desde que tomaste el cargo

\- Sí, porque me estaba ayudando, era una asistente, una amiga nada más, te lo juro

\- Tienes idea de lo poco convincente que suena eso, ¿verdad?

\- Perla, jamás te engañaría, no solo te estaría traicionando a ti, a nuestros hijos también, los amo demasiado como para hacer eso –a esto, Perla solo le dio la espalda de nuevo – Después de tantos años, ¿no confías en mí?

\- ¡Ese es el problema Blu! Debería confiar en ti, en serio que quisiera hacerlo, pero no puedo ¡Ya no! –Blu se extrañó al escuchar esto – Antes de llegar aquí, antes de que tomaras el mando habría creído lo que fuera que me dijeras incluso si era la historia más estúpida que pudiera escuchar, pero ya no… ya no te conozco, te alejaste demasiado

\- ¡Pues discúlpame, pero por si no lo habías notado he estado ocupando intentando hacer mi mejor trabajo para que ustedes estén bien!

\- ¡Sí, lo sé! He intente seguir la corriente por un rato, lo sabes, no puedes negar que estuve ahí para ti en todo lo que pude, pero llegaste a los extremos Blu

\- ¡Solo quería hacer bien el trabajo que tu papá me dio y que nunca pedí!

\- ¡Él no se la pasaba trabajando, siempre tenía tiempo para su familia!

\- ¡Pues yo no soy él! Y ese es el maldito problema, ¡jamás seré como él! Por eso debo esforzarme más, por eso me cuesta tanto trabajo tomar decisiones, por eso es que no puedo estar con ustedes, nunca podré llegarle a los talones, créeme, quisiera que alguien más estuviera al mando, pero no es tan simple, así que lo siento

\- Blu… no me imagino lo difícil que ha sido, pero él no hubiera querido todo esto, ¿crees que él quería alejarte de nosotros?

\- En un principio, sí… pero no es sobre él, es sobre mí, quiero demostrar que puedo hacer esto… -después de un pequeño silencio de esa discusión, Blu retomo la palabra – Lamento de que sucedió con Tifany, si no me crees, lo entiendo –Sin decir más, Blu salió y se alejó un poco para pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, había sido una discusión muy pesada y ambas partes habían sacado toda su frustración con el otro, lo que no había resultado nada bien. Blu salió un momento a ver las estrellas, era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de vivir en la selva, como no había nada de luces eléctricas, el cielo estaba repleto de estrellas que nunca se podrían ver en otros lugares, pensaba que quizás había sido muy duro con Perla, después de todo, tenía razón, no había estado con su familia lo suficiente, hacía mucho que no platicaba con sus hijos sobre lo que hacían o cómo se sentían, con Perla era lo mismo, extrañaba pasar tiempo con ella, aprendiendo más de la selva y toda su infancia en la selva, tal vez había sido muy egoísta de su parte querer ser como Eduardo, pero también se justificaba, realmente quería hacerle justicia a Eduardo haciendo el mejor trabajo que pudiera, pero resulta que no era tan fácil como él creía, probablemente era porque jamás había tenido la preparación adecuada para liderar a toda una tribu, todo lo que aprendía lo hacía sobre la marcha, por eso de pronto la idea de tomarse las cosas más a la ligera y desacelerar del paso que llevaba era tentadora, tenía que encontrar un balance entre su vida como líder y como esposo

Perla estaba dentro, también pensaba sobre lo que se vendría ¿su matrimonio estaba terminando? ¿Qué pasaría con su familia, con sus hijos? Por más enojada que estuviera con Blu, no evitaba pensar de vez en cuando que ella también pudo tener la culpa, quizás dejó que se alejara demasiado, quizás debió apoyarlo más o contarle cómo se sentía, no sabía si debía justificarlo o no, había sido una noche muy pesada, de hecho, los últimos días habían sido sumamente desgastantes para ambos, tal vez había sido un error discutir esas cosas en esos momentos, el cansancio físico y mental no les estaba sentando nada bien, ambos decidieron que dormir les haría bien, no solo para ganar fuerzas, sino para despejarse un poco del tema, aunque ambos sabían, que no sería así de fácil.

Esa misma noche en la tribu, Roberto había regresado a su árbol para preparar a todos, para ellos ya era un hecho, iba a haber guerra de una manera u otra, la única razón por la que se habían retirado era para traer a cuantos se pudieran para comenzar a invadir el territorio de los rojos, ya fuera voluntariamente o no, Tifany se había enterado de todo lo que había sucedido, ahora se dirigía a ver a Roberto, una vez que llegó al árbol, entró rápidamente

\- Roberto, Roberto ¿estás aquí?

\- ¿Tifany?

\- Oh, no sabes cómo me alegra verte Roberto, escucha…

\- Tif, si vienes a intentar convencerme de no ir contra los rojos, te voy a ahorrar el desgaste, vamos a ir a guerra con ellos, sin importar nada

\- Supongo que es muy tarde ¿eh?

\- Lo siento, pero ambos sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo para que esto pasara, nunca debimos confiar en ellos

\- No, pero sí confiamos en Blu

\- Sí, creo que más que eso

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Nada –dijo Roberto dándole la espalda a Tifany

\- Hey, se supone que debo ayudarte, pero no puedo hacerlo si no me dices qué tienes –dijo Tifany acercándose a él

\- Yo… sé que había más entre Blu y tú que solo amistad –dijo aún sin verla

\- ¿Qué? … no, yo eh… ¿por qué crees eso?

\- Te vi besándolo

\- ¿Tu…? –A Tifany se le heló la sangre, no quería que nadie supiera sobre eso, mucho menos su mejor amigo – Roberto, por favor dime que no le has dicho a nadie

\- No, ni siquiera quería decírtelo a ti

\- Escúchame, por favor, lo que sea que creas que había entre nosotros, no es verdad, todo esto es un malentendido

\- Pff ¡Tifany por favor! Era obvio lo que sentías por Blu, no parabas de hablar de todo lo que te enseñaba y todo el maldito tiempo que te la pasabas con él

\- Mira, quizás, sí, sentí algo por él, pero fue un error, no debí hacer nada, él no tuvo la culpa, solo… olvídalo ¿sí?

\- Oh, créeme que quisiera olvidarlo

\- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto esto?

\- ¡¿Por qué?! –dijo Roberto bastante alterado, al fin le daba la cara a Tifany, su expresión era de frustración y enojo, como si fuera a explotar, pero se contenía dentro de él - ¡Qué no es obvio! Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, tan fácil te fuiste con ese tipo

\- …Roberto ¿Hablas de lo que creo que hablas? –dijo un tanto impactada y con algo de miedo, jamás había visto a Roberto así

\- Claro que sí Tifany, no tienes idea, siempre me dejaste en segundo plano, nunca quisiste ver lo que estaba enfrente de ti

\- ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Siempre actuabas tan… tan... bueno, como tú

\- Sabes bien que nada de eso era en serio, tú me conocías mejor que todos ellos, tu siempre fuiste mi única amiga

\- Roberto… yo…

\- No tienes que decir nada Tifany, ya nada de eso tiene caso, ahora solo nos queda luchar por lo que nos queda

\- No vas a estar solo –dijo Tifany en un tono más calmado, Roberto jamás lo admitiría, pero escuchar su voz era muy reconfortante para él, incluso en momentos tan tensos como esos – … No creí que te sentías así

\- … Tal vez también fue mi culpa, nunca tuve el valor para decirte lo que sentía

\- Y yo nunca vi la necesidad para preguntarte

\- Hehe, acordemos que ambos tuvimos algo de culpa –dijo mientras que se acercaron hasta quedar frente a frente

\- Hecho –dijo Tifany dando un largo suspiro, sintiéndose aliviada de terminar esa discusión, sin embargo, ambos sabían que ahora venía algo igual de difícil, Tifany nunca había visto a Roberto como algo más que un amigo solo porque ella misma se lo había prohibido, nunca creyó que podría estar junto a él, pero ahora que sabía cómo se sentía Roberto en realidad, las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente para ambos –Prometo que no te voy a dejar hacer esto solo Roberto, de hecho, no dejaré que te quedes solo nunca más –dijo mientras se acercaba al pico de Roberto, un momento con el que Roberto solo había soñado ahora se hacía realidad a la par que un mar sentimientos encontrados se desataban para Tifany hasta que finalmente, sus picos se juntaron y ambos compartieron por primera vez un beso así de profundo, pero eso no fue suficiente para ellos, mientras el beso se intensificaba, ambos se comenzaron a abrazarse, juntando poco a poco sus cuerpos, las pequeñas caricias se hacían cada vez más íntimas e incluso agresivas

\- Roberto –dijo Tifany separándose de los múltiples besos – Quiero hacer esto contigo

\- ¿Estás segura? Si quieres esperar más, yo no… -decía Roberto hasta ser silenciado por Tifany quien había puesto unas de sus plumas sobre el pico de Roberto

\- No sabemos qué va a pasar ahora, hagámoslo mientras tenemos la oportunidad, no hay nadie más con quién quisiera estar que contigo

\- Y yo contigo Tifany… te amo

\- También te amo

A la mañana siguiente, en el pequeño refugio, Blu había despertado y había hecho una elección nada fácil, en cuanto se levantó, fue a buscar a Perla, quien se encontraba con Tiago y sus hijas

\- Perla ¿podemos hablar? –Sin mucho ánimo, Perla fue con Blu

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Voy a ir a la tribu Perla, no debería estar aquí más tiempo

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Muy en serio

\- ¿Ahora nos vas a dejar aquí? Blu, Tiago te…

\- Tiago estará bien, ya revisé los estudios de Tulio y no debería tardar mucho, y claro que voy a despedirme de él y las niñas

\- No se trata solo de que estará bien Blu, Tiago necesita saber que lo que pasó no fue su culpa y…

\- Precisamente por eso hago esto, no puedo dejar a la Tribu sola, no ahora, lo que menos necesito es que Tiago regrese y vea la tribu en ruinas para sentirse más culpable

\- …Si crees que eso deberías hacer… -dijo sin mostrar mucho contento con la decisión de Blu

\- Aunque no lo creas Perla, esto es muy difícil para mí, pero tengo que hacerlo –dijo Blu para ir con sus hijos

\- Hey, ¿Cómo sigues?

\- Bien papá, mucho mejor de hecho –dijo Tiago recostado

\- Yo pienso que tantos golpes en la cabeza te han hecho inmune

\- Nah, yo siempre he tenido la teoría de que Tiago tiene la cabeza dura –dijeron sus hermanas entre bromas, sabían el tipo de humor con el que jugaba Tiago, además de que aprovechar la situación era muy tentador para ellas

\- Ha ha ha, muy chistosas –dijo Tiago en tono sarcástico

\- Escuchen niños, yo… voy a tener que regresar a la tribu

\- ¿Qué? –dijo Bia

\- Debo de ir a ver que todo esté bien

-Estoy segura de que el tío Roberto lo debe tener todo bajo control

\- Sí, no lo dudo, pero ahora necesitan toda la ayuda necesaria –dijo Blu, notando que Tiago estaba cabizbajo, sería difícil para su hijo reincorporarse sin sentirse culpable al ver las cosas en la tribu – Hey, nada de esto fue tu culpa ¿de acuerdo?

\- Papá, pero yo…

\- Sin peros, ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar y recuperarte al cien, eres un buen chico y estoy orgulloso de ti hijo, de todos ustedes, los amo niños –dijo mientras los tres se acercaron a dar un abrazo familiar –Los esperaré en la tribu, obedezcan a su madre, cuando regresen, todo será como antes –dijo para así despedirse, salió de la habitación, pero fue detenido por Carla

\- Papá

\- ¿Sí Carla?

\- ¿Qué pasó con mamá? ¿Está todo bien? –esto tomó a Blu por sorpresa, realmente no sabía que responder, las cosas definitivamente no estaban bien

\- Ya lo arreglaremos en casa

\- Quizás esto es lo mejor, tómense un tiempo para calmar las cosas, estoy segura que cuando regresemos todo estará bien

\- Sabes, yo debería darte consejos, no tú a mi

\- Bueno, supongo que es un talento natural, cuídate papá, te extrañare

\- Y yo a ti linda, verás que estarán en la tribu más pronto de lo que crees –dijo para salir por la ventana, donde Perla lo esperaba, mientras veía el cielo, ella adoraba el tono que tomaba cuando recién empezaba el día

\- Los veré en la tribu

\- Ten cuidado Blu, y suerte

\- Gracias Perla –dijo preparándose para volar, poco antes de hacerlo, le dijo unas últimas palabras –te amo –Sin más, Blu se fue, dejando a Perla muy pensativa en lo que iban a hacer ahora, en lo que les esperaba a todos en la tribu.

A Rafael no le había ido tan bien volando de un lado a otro toda la noche intentando calmar a todos sin mucho éxito, había tenido suerte de que nadie le hubiera respondido a golpes, muchos estaban muy enojados y no escucharían nada de lo que les intentaran decir, mucho menos dejarían de prepararse para ir directamente al territorio rojo y empezar a pelear, incluso si morían en el intento – "Esto no tiene caso, nadie me está escuchando" –pensaba Rafael, ya no quedaban muchas opciones, hablar con Roberto sería como hablar con la pared y la tribu entera estaba decidida, entre toda la presión del asunto a Rafa se le ocurrió algo, era muy probable que fallaría, pero tenía que intentarlo

\- Felipe, encontramos a este en el borde, viene de con los azules –dijo un guacamayo rojo que traía a Rafael consigo

\- Hey, yo te conozco, tu eres amigo de Blu ¿no es así?

\- Sí, vengo a platicar

\- No le creo Felipe, quizás solo viene a espiar o algo así

\- Miren, soy amigo de Blu, sí, pero yo ni siquiera vivo aquí, solo vine de vacaciones

\- ¿Entonces por qué te interesan nuestros asuntos?

\- Porque soy amigo de Blu, y porque… bueno, no quisiera que nadie muriera –Felipe lo observaba de arriba abajo, lo que comenzó a poner a Rafael un poco nervioso, no había garantía de que saliera de ahí con vida

\- Está bien, entonces habla

\- "Gracias al cielo" –pensó –Miren, vengo de con los azules, no están nada contentos con lo que pasó, y en estos momentos deben de estar preparándose para venir aquí y créanme, está vez no se molestarán en platicarlo, vienen a pelear, a muerte si es necesario

\- ¿Es una broma? Felipe ellos no están en condiciones de pelear, podemos con ellos –dijo uno de los guardias

\- No hay que subestimarlos, nos siguen ganando en número, incluso después de lo que pasó

\- Deben de resguardarse

\- Felipe, no le creo nada, quizás solo está limpiando terreno para ellos

\- ¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no, sería un plan terrible, y ya se los dije, no quiero que nadie muera

\- Roberto se veía muy decidido ayer, puede que digas la verdad

\- Créelo, es verdad, y si no haces nada ahora te vas a arrepentir, por favor, por tu tribu –dijo Rafael en sus últimos intentos de convencer a Felipe, quien después de un largo suspiro finalmente respondió

\- Ya lo escucharon muchachos, hay que evacuar

\- ¿Felipe?

\- Háganlo, no podemos arriesgarnos

\- Gracias, en verdad, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir

\- Eso espero ¿tú qué harás ahora?

\- Regresar con mi familia, esperar lo mejor

\- Pues suerte, y gracias por el aviso

\- No hay de que –Después de salir del territorio rojo, cuidadoso de que nadie lo viera, voló tan rápido como pudo para alejarse, sin embargo, durante su camino se le vino otra idea arriesgada, así que se dirigió al lugar donde Roy había sido asesinado, si no podía evitar el conflicto conversando, quizás encontrando algo que pusiera las cosas más en claro ayudaría, el lugar era un pequeño lago donde caía una pequeña cascada, Rafa examinaba el lugar en busca de algo, lo que fuese que le sirviera para poder demorar a la tribu y evitar la invasión, todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, no podía encontrar nada en absoluto, era todavía muy temprano y no había dormido en toda la noche, así que se sentía muy cansado, quizás no estaba pensando al cien por ciento, quizás una pequeña refrescada le caería bien. Se acercó a la cascada a dejar que algo de agua cayera sobre él, dejaba que el agua mojara todas sus plumas, ese pequeño momento era algo que podía aprovechar para despejarse un poco, olvidarse de toda la situación y el estrés, sin duda lo estaba disfrutando, poco a poco abrió los ojos, mirando debajo de sus patas se percató de una pequeña mancha roja, se acercó a ella para verla determinadamente, si era lo que él creía, al fin tenía una pista de donde buscar, mirando hacia el frente, vio que tras la cascada había una muy pequeña cueva, para su mala suerte, el pequeño rastro de sangre daba hacia dentro de la misma, un tanto temeroso fue avanzando a los adentros de la cueva, muy poca luz entraba y mucho menos ahora que el sol todavía no pegaba, siguiendo con cada vez más dificultad el rastro, se tropezó con algo que lo hizo caer, intentando levantarse su ala toco algo de textura suave, un olor tremendamente desagradable llegó a su pico, ya tenía una idea de lo que era, aunque realmente no quería saberlo, tratando de levantarse y alejarse lo más rápido posible, un bulto cayó al suelo, era el cuerpo semi podrido de un guacamayo rojo, tenía la cabeza aplastada y sus plumas estaban cubiertas de sangre seca, era curioso como aun siendo rojo, su sangre se distinguía fácilmente. Rafael había quedado en shock por ver semejante cosa, de ser humano estaría pálido, ni siquiera podía gritar, simplemente había quedado congelado en el lugar, el silencio era horrible, poco sabía Rafael que el ruido sería peor…

\- Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que ver eso Rafa –dijo una voz detrás de él, bruscamente Rafael se dio la vuelta, era Roberto quién estaba detrás de él

\- Tu… tu… -en un movimiento tan rápido y sin anuncio Roberto clavó sus garras fuertemente en el pecho de Rafael, lo que lo hizo caer al suelo, Roberto después tomo el cuello del tucán que empezaba a desangrarse, acercó su pico a su oído y le dijo fríamente:

\- No podemos darnos el lujo de aceptar la traición, no de nuevo… sé que tu harías lo mismo por tu familia –Y así lo dejo ahí dentro, junto a un cadáver, sin fuerzas y con una herida profunda quedó ahí, viendo como Roberto salía de la pequeña cueva, incrédulo y sin esperanzas, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y podría pasar ahora, solo podía pensar en una cosa, su familia…

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, sé que tarde excesivamente mucho en actualizar, pero les prometo que terminaré el fic a toda costa, incluso si solo una persona lo sigue leyendo, espero que les haya gustado, procuraré actualizar más seguido, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
